Home is where my heart lies
by TwilightMoon7765
Summary: When Edward and Bella meet, Bella's already a vampire...who knows more about him than he does. But, she has a power that everyone wants. Will love still blossom between the two? Summary sucks...but it's better than it sounds.
1. Prologue

This is just something I felt like writing. I'm still working on Secret Guardian and The Love for the Game...this is like my get rid of writers block story. Hope you enjoy it!

Oh, I own nothing...everything is owned by Stephenie Meyer...no matter how much money I offer... :(

* * *

Prologue

I thought no harm would come of it

Just a quick visit

And I'd be gone.

He'd never have to know.

I mean seriously,

Why would he care?

He's a busy man,

He can't afford to worry about these kind of things.

But there's no time for regrets,

Especially since I have none.

He has a right to know, they all do.

Maybe there's enough time, before they….

No…

They'll never destroy my home.

Home is where my heart lies

For now and forever….it lies with the Cullen's.

I'll find them again…eventually

I found them after nearly 90 years.

The grip on my hand tightened….

It was time…..

"Carlisle," he was speaking with them. He turned towards me, a gentle and patient smile adorning his face, "I'll go with them," a snarl was heard from behind me, "But only after I tell you this." They began dragging me away,

"You weren't an only child!"

* * *

What did you think? I know it's short...but it only the beginning!! R&R please!! Flames accepted!! 


	2. Chapter 1

This is just something I felt like writing. I'm still working on Secret Guardian and The Love for the Game...this is like my get rid of writers block story. Hope you enjoy it!

Oh, I own nothing...everything is owned by Stephenie Meyer...no matter how much money I offer... :(

* * *

Chapter One 

BPOV

Forks was just as I remembered.

I wonder if my old house still stands. Probably not; that thing was so old the last time I saw it. My dress ruffled lightly in the crisp autumn wind. Normally, I wouldn't have any need for the jacket. But to avoid questions, I slipped on a jean jacket. Colors floated all around me as I walked down the familiar road to the high school. Hopefully, it had gained at least a little pride and worth. I haven't seen it since I…..

well, I'll leave that for you to figure out.

It didn't take me long to find it; I had only been a few miles away when I first started out. The parking lot had been added….or at least re-done.

I walked up to the administration building. Yep, I'm a "new" student at Forks High School. The warm building felt nice….much nicer than the ice I have grown used to. A middle aged woman was sitting in the front desk. "Hello, how can I help you dear?" She hadn't raised her eyes yet. I smiled, "I am Isabella Swan, the new student. May I pick up my schedule?" My melodic voice made her look up. A small gasp escaped her.

_Isn't she gorgeous? Wow, she must be some sort of model. Or, maybe she's related to the Cullens..._

I almost laughed at her thoughts. Humans don't realize how right and how wrong they can be at times. In this case, she is right. I do have a connection with the Cullens. But I'll explain that later. But, she is wrong because I (personally) think that I look average. I mean of course humans find our looks incredible. But I was nothing special: Wavy brown hair, a heart-shaped face, dark brown eyes...you now...almost normal.

Almost being the key word. If you've guessed it by now...yep, I'm a vampire. The creature of the night, the cold one, heck...even bloodsucker...whatever you want to call me.

She handed me my schedule, still staring at me. "Thank you very much." I turned my back to the woman and proceeded out.

Now, I love to play pranks. Seems a little unusual for a girl like me though. I don't really relate to, well lack for a better word, people very well. But when I'm comfortable around someone, bye bye shy little me. Anway, my favorite person to play pranks on is Carlisle Cullen. Ah, heard of him have we? Best doctor Forks has ever had, married to Esme Cullen, has 5 kids...and on and on. As you can tell, I know all about them.

Carlisle's like my best friend. He was there for me when I was changing and he provided the necessary funds for me to go to college. To repay him for his kindness, I always stay one town ahead of them and clean the house they will be living in. I'll let you know how I know where they're going later.

"Hey, you must be Isabella Swan right?" A young man with blonde hair and baby blue eyes walked up to me. I gave him my best dazzling smile. "Yes, that's me. But please, call me Bella." His eyes clouded over, like they all do. I giggled. He blushed a little, "I'm Mike Newton. Nice to meet you."

_Damn, she's so hot. Much hotter than Rosalie...and most definately hotter than any of the other girls. _I had to resist glaring at him.

Here's how I see this: Normally, girls are practically begging the guys to call them hot and sexy. But I would rather be called the ugliest thing on the planet. When a guy calls a girl hot, he's reffering to most likely her chest and face. But when a guy calls a girl beautiful, it's obvious he's looking past the physical apperance. But, that's me.

"What's your next class?" Oh, I had forgotten. I missed 1st and 2nd period. "Oh. umm, I have AP English next."

His eyes about popped out of his head.

"AP English?? But I thought that class was only offered to seniors, and aren't you a junior?" I laughed, "Yes." He obviously wanted more information. I raised my hands, "Alright. I'm borderline genius...sue me."

_Damn it. That only makes her hotter. But now I can't impress her with my amazing mind. Well, all girls love me body. Maybe..._I really didn't want to hear the rest of that.

"Well, see you later Mike!" I dashed away, at human pace, to my classroom. I entered the room and I immediately saw two of the five Cullens. Rosalie and Jasper Cullen...or Hale I guess. They saw me, and most likely, thought nothing of it. Oh man was I going to have a blast!

Ed POV

Another day, another useless amount of time at this place called school. I hate this existance. Now, don't get me wrong. I am eternally greatful to Carlisle for saving me...but I always wonder what would of happened...

Anyway, there was a new student at our school. Alice had seen her. She looked very beautiful, but what did I care? She'd probably see me for my looks only, then shrink away in fear like the rest of them. Apparantely, Rosalie and Jasper had her in their 3rd and 4th period classes and she is brilliant.

It's finally lunch, which means this pathetic day is almost over.

I was sitting with my family at our table in the lunchroom. Suddenly, freesia and strawberries filled the room. It was the most amazing thing I had ever smelled in my entire life. I turned to the door and there she was. Isa...no...Bella Swan.

She was beautiful...extremely beautiful. I thought it was impossible for a human to compete with Rosalie's beauty, but Bella beats her by miles.

_Wow...isn't she pretty?_

_I knew it! She looks amazing!_

_Ugh, stupid human...thinks she can compete with me..._

_She is beautiful...but I must avoid her...for Alice and my family..._

Obviously, my family agreed with me.

She looked around the room and our eyes met. Deep depths of chocolate eyes looked into my own. Her face lit up in a smile. I reached out to her mind to hear her thoughts...

What's going on?? I can't hear her thoughts?

She walked over to our table and sat down next to me. What?! Something's not right here...

"Can I help you?" I tried to sound as friendly as possible. She turned her head towards me and gave me the most amazing smile I've ever seen.

"Yes, tell your father that, " her voice dropped to a whisper, "I know his secret. Or your secret I guess I should say. And tell him, I'd be delighted to meet him. That's all." She stood up and walked out of the dining hall.

Oh no...how did she?! That's not important now...we have to keep her from telling...

_Edward...we may have to kill her...

* * *

_What did you think?? Keep reading!! Next chapter coming soon!! R&R! 


	3. Chapter 2

This is just something I felt like writing. I'm still working on Secret Guardian and The Love for the Game...this is like my get rid of writers block story. Hope you enjoy it!

Oh, I own nothing...everything is owned by Stephenie Meyer...no matter how much money I offer... :(

* * *

Chapter Two

EPOV

As much as I hate to say it, Emmett was right. We didn't know anything about this girl. Was she a chatterbox who loved to spread gossip and such, like that Jesse...no Jessica? Or was she a quiet one, who you could trust with your secrets….I didn't know of any humans like that.

We had to find a way to either keep her quiet….or dispose of her quietly.

Alice's eyes glazed over like they usually did when she was visiting the future. I managed to catch the end of the vision.

_We were in our house. Carlisle was standing in front of us, as if protecting us from an unseen source._

_"Honestly Carlisle," a silky smooth voice laughed as she spoke, "You really think that you can beat me, after all these years?" _

_Carlisle's eyes widened and a relieved and excited smile crossed his face. He rose out of his crouch, and headed for the source of the beautiful voice. It was... _End vision

I looked at Alice questioningly. Had she seen this before? Who was speaking to our father?

To anyone on the outside, we seemed like nothing more than teenagers obsessed with plastic surgery and steroids. Well, at least that's how some described us. I believe some referred to us as unfairly gorgeous.

Ha, if only they knew.

But that's not important now. What's important is this girl, who we've never seen or even heard of before, who isn't afraid of us, like most are, and who claims to know our secret. If she doesn't, why is she claiming this? If she does….

No, it's not possible. But even I can't be sure. "I couldn't hear her thoughts." Just thought I'd stick that out there, you know, to possibly to make my siblings worry more. "What?! What do you mean you couldn't hear her thoughts? You can hear everyone, even when they're blocking you!" It seems Rosalie has forgotten that A) We have super sonic hearing, so we can hear her perfectly when she's whispering to quiet for humans to hear and B) "Rosalie!" I nodded to the children behind us. "I believe I have Biology with her next. I'll see if I can get anything out of her."

As I walked from my family to go to my next completely pointless class, I tried thinking of ways that this girl...this Bella Swan...could have found out. Wait...what if she doesn't really know? If she's just saying that to scare us...No, almost nothing scares us. I mean honestly, we're monsters with no soul, no hope for forgiveness from God or whoever controls heaven and our next home, hell. But still...was it possible that a human girl, a fragile, insignificant human, could know our secret?

I entered the Biology lab contemplating the possibilities. No one was there...hmmm...I must be earlier than I thought.

"It's about time you showed up. I've been waiting..."

I turned to find the source of the voice. There she was...sitting all by herself at a desk. I hadn't noticed it before, but in this light, I saw her in a new way. Her skin was milky white, almost as pale as mine, but much more attractive than mine. Her dark brown eyes seemed to know no bounds. Endless questions raged through my head but all I could think was...

_Is she an angel?_

She laughed as that thought passed through my head, "Done ogling me yet? Or should I let you embarrass yourself further...considering the fact that every moment of this is being recorded and documented for further use?" She pointed up towards the ceiling. I, unwillingly, lifted my gaze from her and looked above me. Sure enough, in all its glory, a video camera hung from the roof. I groaned. She giggled. (Note to self: record Bella's laugh, will make anyone smile at any time)

I rolled my eyes and grinned, "Alright, you've caught me. Now, how much will I have to pay you to destroy that tape?" She smiled and shook her head, "More than you could ever collect in your entire li...existence." Now that caught my attention, "What do you know?" She shrugged. Then, just as I was about to question her, the bell rang and students poured in. I quickly took the seat beside her and only then did I notice it...

I can't believe I hadn't realized it before...even with my hearing.

Bella Swan had no heartbeat.

BPOV

_Bella Swan had no heartbeat._ Oh no, he finally realized it... damn.

* * *

Since our breaks coming up, lots more will be coming!! R&R!! 


	4. Chapter 3

This is just something I felt like writing. I'm still working on Secret Guardian and The Love for the Game...this is like my get rid of writers block story. Hope you enjoy it!

Oh, I own nothing...everything is owned by Stephenie Meyer...no matter how much money I offer... :(

* * *

Chapter Three

BPOV

_Bella Swan had no heartbeat._ Oh no, he finally realized it... damn.

Great, what am I going to do now? I can't believe I forgot. I was so focused on my prank that I forgot to trick them again. Perfect. Now he'll know I mean no harm…that just blows. Well, time to improvise I guess.

The teacher droned on and on about something unimportant. Well, unimportant to me at least. When you've been through high school so many times you've lost count, look me up and we'll chat. Anyway, I ignored Edward most of the period. But about 10 minutes before class ended, I got a note.

_Care to explain anything? _

I almost burst out into laughter.

**_And ruin my special plan? Hell no._**

I sent it back to him….and as I did, I realized how handsome he really was. His gold eyes contrasted against his pale skin, bronze hair completely untidy, yet strangely attractive. Too bad his eyes aren't the way they used to be.

_And what is this said plan? Reveal to the world what we are? _

Whatever the note said, didn't really register in my head.

**_You look better now than you did with green eyes, though green really is your color. _**

As I cleared my head, I was shocked at my own emotions. Since when did I care about which guy was cute and which one wasn't? Or about what color made a guy cute? They were all the same to me. Immature brats who think they're the "thing" and that every girl wants them.

But this isn't the case. He's not an immature brat…..he reminds me of Adonis….in other words…

"Perfect," my voice whispered. His eyebrow raised and my eyes widened, along with an oh so familiar blush creeping across my cheeks. Shoot….. "I said nothing." He chuckled.

The bell rang, signaling this hour of embarrassment was over. I quickly packed my things and headed for the door. Of course, me being stupid and inattentive, I tripped on the threshold of the door, sending books and papers everywhere. I groaned and bent down to pick them up. Edward knelt down beside me and helped me, "Would you come over to my house today? My father would love to meet you."

Finally, after years of waiting, I may get to see him again, "Carlisle Cullen correct?" Shock crossed him face, but he quickly composed his features. He nodded, "Edward!" A small girl with spiked black hair came running up.

I smiled, _this must be Alice...Mary Alice if I remember correctly. _

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen. Nice to meet you Bella!" Of course she already knew my name. In a town like this, everything gets around fast.

Another girl walked up behind her.

_This must be Rosalie. _

Her golden blonde hair cascaded down her back, her lips in a tight line...eyes full of distrust and disgust. "Can we go now?" I looked at my watch...oops...it was 4. Guess I forgot school was over.

"Bella...are you coming?" Edward was standing next to a ," S60 Volvo...very nice choice. Sleek and fast, am I correct?" He gave me the most heartwarming crooked smile; I almost forgot to breathe. He opened the door and I slid into the passenger seat. He was in the drivers seat in a matter of milliseconds (probably faster, but I can't count any faster). He smoothly pulled out of the lot and drove off.

EPOV

I knew she was hiding something.

She had to be one of us. No heartbeat...what else could she be? Plus, she knew Carlisle and we had never seen her before. If we had, I would have remembered such a sweet and caring face. But...that's what bothered me. I had seen her somewhere before...

...but where?

I pulled out of the school lot and drove towards home. Questions flooded my mind, but I held back my tongue. She started looking through my CD collection. I didn't try to stop her.

It felt natural...her looking through my CDs and coming to my family's house.

I didn't see which CD she chose, but when a soft familiar melody began to play, I couldn't help it. "Claire de Lune?" It shocked me. Even if she were one of us, she would have adapted to the more recent trash humans call "music." She gave me a shy smile, "It's always been one of my favorites. I remember my mother playing it in our home."

Wow...

I have honestly never met another who enjoys classical. I mean, sure my siblings and I all know the best composers and such, but that doesn't mean they enjoy it.

The drive was very short, with my need for speed and all. Rosalie's convertible was already in the garage. Stupid traffic...I pulled up into the driveway and turned off the engine. I hurried around to Bella's side to open the door.

_Always the gentleman._

Esme knew we were here...which meant Carlisle was most likely on his way. "Thank you," her voice was small and shy...yet unafraid. I led her inside, "Everyone, Bella's here."

Esme came out of the kitchen, "Hello Bella. Its a pleasure to meet you. I'm..." Bella smiled, "Oh no, Mrs. Cullen, the pleasures all mine. I've heard so much about you and I'm so excited to finally meet you in person. You have an absolutely beautiful home. I really like how its been changed and fixed." Everyone was frozen. She had been here before?

Now I was confused...completely confused.

The sound of wheels crunching gravel reached my ears, but I paid it no mind. I heard Carlisle step out of the car, walk onto the porch, and open the door.

What I saw was even more shocking that Bella's message to us earlier today.

" Carlisle!!!" "Bella?? Bella, is that really you??" Bella ran towards Carlisle, at vampire speed might I add, and leapt into his arms. He twirled her around, kissed her forehead, and laughed. If he could be crying, he would be bawling right now. "I can't believe it...I took you for dead. I heard about Europe and assumed the worst." Bella laughed.

"When will you learn to never assume things with me?"

They both laughed. Carlisle hugged her tighter, "I'm so glad the rumors I heard aren't true. Life truly has been boring without you Bella."

Finally, Rosalie spoke up, "Does anyone here want to explain what's going on here???" We all looked at Bella and Carlisle expectantly. They exchanged looks and smiled at us, "Believe it or not Edward...you've known Bella for a long time."

* * *

Confused? Don't worry...everything (may) be revealed in the next chapter... so R&R!!! 


	5. Chapter 4

This is just something I felt like writing. I'm still working on Secret Guardian and The Love for the Game...this is like my get rid of writers block story. Hope you enjoy it!

Oh, I own nothing...everything is owned by Stephenie Meyer...no matter how much money I offer... :(

* * *

Chapter Four 

EPOV  
What?!? How have I known her for a long time??? I've never seen the girl before.

My mouth went off before I could stop it, "What are you talking about? I've never seen her before. I just met her," I checked the clock…it was now 6 pm, "I've known her for 5 hours now."

Bella smiled sadly, "I'm not surprised you said that…..well, let me tell you a little about myself….then I'll go into how we knew each other."

Carlisle put his arm around her shoulder and led her into the living room. They sat on the loveseat, leaving the rest of us to sit on the chairs across from them. We all sat with our mate…well most of us. I, obviously, didn't have a mate. Esme hadn't joined us yet; she was finishing up in the kitchen. 

As I looked at Bella, I noticed how small she was. She wasn't an Alice small, meaning short and thin…..but small meaning fragile….disregarding the fact that she was indestructible.

Like the simplest of words could shatter her very being…

Like she had experienced the worst kind of suffering, or pain, and it's rocked her to the core.

But then again…..she carries this aura of maturity, sweetness, and kindness around her. She acts like the few who don't care about what other people think of them. Not to mention…..well, you know how Alice carries herself like a dancer, ballerina almost?

Bella carries herself like royalty, like a queen. Every step is precise and purposeful…no room for missteps or mistakes….grace and precision mark all her steps.

I've never seen anything like it before.

And to think….I noticed this in the 5 minutes of silence that passed between us as we waited for Esme. She stared at me….I at her.

Esme quickly joined us. As she went to sit in the chair, Bella quickly rose, "Please, sit here Mrs. Cullen. I need to stand to tell my story anyway." Esme gently smiled, "Please, call me Esme. And thank you." Esme took Bella's place next to Carlisle. We all watched Bella, as she paced back and forth. "Where to start……?"

BPOV

I couldn't decide where to start….so many possibilities….

"Why don't you start with what you remember from your human life?" A blonde headed, lean and muscular boy suggested….. "Good idea Jasper." He looked shocked…

He had never told me his name.

Let's see now….."My human life… I can probably show you better than I can tell you." I raised my hand, and whisked us all back to my mortal life. (_Italics means people in past are speaking. _ Normal means current people talking)

_It's the spring of 1918 in Chicago, Illinois. A young woman and her mother are walking down a street, stopping at the occasional shop along the side. "Mother, please, may we go home? My feet are tired."_

"Bella…is that you?" Alice asked. I nodded, "Welcome to Chicago in 1918, place of my birth. Now, I was born in 1901. My mother, Renee Swan, was the local florist. I never knew why she enjoyed it...but it's something she loved." I shrugged as we followed my past self and my mother.

_"Oh honestly Isabella. We've been out for 2 hours and you're already complaining. Please, just enjoy yourself. We'll be done soon so just relax." Isabella sighed, "Very well mother." The two continue to walk down the street. As they rounded the corner, a young man and his mother walked up. _

_"Good afternoon Mrs. Masen, Mr. Masen, it's very good to see you." _

_Mrs. Masen gently smiled at Renee and young Isabella. Edward gently took Bella's hand, "The pleasure's all ours Mrs. Swan, Miss Swan." As he kissed her hand, Isabella's normally pale cheeks turned crimson. A gentle spring breeze blew around them, blowing Isabella's hair all around her. The group continued down the street, arriving at a small park. _

_It had a small pond in the middle, perfect for the local boat races in the summer. A concrete path circled the pond, leading up to an old wooden gazebo. The trees flowers had bloomed and some were beginning to fall, spreading white flowers all around the ground and in the pond. Sunflowers were being swayed by the continuous breeze. The two mothers sat on the bench next to the pond, while Edward and Isabella walked around the path. _

_"So Edward, how have you been?" Both of them laughed. They were the closest of friends…closer than they were to anyone else. Edward's emerald eyes sparkled with amusement, "I've been fine. I've created a new piano piece. But you already knew that since I told you yesterday." A white flower made its way off a tree. Edward lightly raised his hand to catch it. He turned to Isabella and placed it in her hair, "Beautiful," his sweet voice whispered. Again, cheeks as pale as the moon turned red. _

I brought everyone out of the vision. "That happened when Edward and I were 17, almost 18. That was the last time I saw that park though." I turned towards Edward, "We would go to that park around the same time every year." Please tell me you remember….please….I don't think I'll be able to bear it if you forgot….what we had……

EPOV

That vision brought back a lot. I remember meeting Bella for the first time, when I was 10. I remember thinking she was the prettiest girl I had ever met. I remember going to that park every year. I remember the year she wasn't there. "My mother had to convince me to go that next year." I looked up into Bella's eyes.

So many emotions: happiness, relief…and an emotion unfamiliar to me….was it love?

"Why didn't you go back the next year Bella?" Bella lowered her head, "Because…." tears streamed down her face, "My parents forced me to move to London with them. I never got to say goodbye to all of my friends, most of who died because of the Influenza. I only got to say goodbye to Edward, something that I am glad I managed to do."

Again, we were whisked back into the past.

_"Please father, let me say goodbye to Edward. Please, I'll never ask for another thing..." Tears flooded Isabella's face. Her father, Charlie Swan, sighed. "Very well, but make it fast." Isabella ran out of the house, pumping her legs faster and faster. "Edward! Edward!" Her voice cried his name over and over, terror and grief filling the shouts. As soon as she got to his house, he threw the door open. "Isabella?" She ran into his arms, crying hysterically. "What's wrong?" His voice seemed to soothe her crying, but she didn't stop. He held her in his arms for sometime, not saying a word, letting her cry. _

_When she calmed down enough to speak, the words couldn't have killed her anymore. "My parents are forcing me to leave Edward. We're going to London, England. I couldn't leave without saying goodbye. I'm so sorry Edward. I tried to stop them, but they said it's for the best…" Her voice began to whisper, "I don't want to leave Edward. I don't want to leave you…" Before he could say anything, she quickly pressed her lips to his. He wrapped his arms around her waist as her arms wrapped around his neck. _

_When they pulled apart, Edward placed his forehead against hers. "Send me a letter with your address. I'll come for you…I promise you. Just call and I'll be there. Nothing can stop me." He pulled her back into a tight hug, humming his newest piece…her lullaby. "Isabella! Come now! We must leave!" Charlie's voice broke through their peace. Edward released Isabella…but not before kissing her once more. "Isabella, now!" She tore herself from his arms, whispering, "I love you Edward…" _

I was frozen….that was how I knew her. I thought about the strange visions Alice had been having…ones with her in it.

That's why I never felt anything for any other girl. My heart had already been won. My mind had forgotten, but my heart refused to let go.

"A few weeks after we moved, I caught tuberculosis. That's where I met Carlisle. He was passing through London, on his way to America. When he realized that I wouldn't make it, he bit me. He expected me to cry out, scream, anything…to show I was experiencing the pain. But I never made a sound. On the second day, my heart stopped. He announced me dead, and took my body to be put into a coffin. He suggested a closed coffin service. My parents immediately agreed. They knew I would have wanted people to remember me for who I was, not what I looked like at the end."

That's why I never heard from her. I thought it was because she had forgotten me. I knew she dreamed of becoming an actress one day. I figured maybe her career had finally begun to take…and she had found someone more worthy of her love….

Maybe….she still loved me….I knew I still loved her….is it possible to still love someone after being apart for nearly a century?

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!! Working on the next chapter as we speak...or read... R&R!!


	6. Chapter 5

This is just something I felt like writing. I'm still working on Secret Guardian and The Love for the Game...this is like my get rid of writers block story. Hope you enjoy it!

Oh, I own nothing...everything is owned by Stephenie Meyer...no matter how much money I offer... :(

* * *

Chapter Five 

BPOV

He looked like he remembered. But he probably hasn't, nor will he ever, forgive me for not sending any kind of message. I'll take being his friend if nothing else. I wondered where his mate was as we were talking.

"So, you said you would tell us how you knew our names…and what's your power, if you have one?" Emmett bombarded me with questions.

What's my power….I wish I could answer it with one word. "My power is a bit complicated. After Carlisle saved me, he gave me the money to get through college. I came back to America and went to Harvard. I graduated in three years, and then went over to Oxford to get into medical school. I finished that in six years. I got a job in Berlin, Germany and stayed there for thirty years an-…" Edward spoke up, "Thirty years?? How is that possible? Wouldn't people have noticed that you weren't aging?" 

I smiled, "They would have. But part of my power is that I can change my appearance. Age is part of someone's appearance. So every other year, I'd make myself look older."

Alice shook her head, "What do you mean _part_ of your power?" I lowered my head, "I still don't know, and I've had almost a century to figure it out." I looked at Carlisle, "It's much more than we thought it was…so much more."

Carlisle POV

What does she mean? I figured that since she was an actress, being able to change her appearance was all she would have. She was able to use her power immediately and actually use it well.

"I spoke with the Volturi about it. I didn't tell them it was me. But from what Aro told me….

This power is supposed to make me the heir to the throne.

That's how it was designed. Only the one with this power can rightfully rule after the three brothers' step down."

I internally groaned. Of course Aro would want a successor who has a powerful attribute to back them. "What more is there to your power Bella?" She sighed and before my eyes, a smooth and powerful white wolf appeared before my eyes. I slowly stood, amazed by the sight. I held out my hand, and she walked to me. My family had fallen silent, amazed and confused by this silly girl's power.

Her face was incredibly majestic, eyes a bright and captivating sapphire, yet very calm and friendly. "This…this is stunning Bella. It took a century for this to develop." I could understand that. This was one of the most astonishing things I had ever seen. Of course it took a hundred years for this. Nothing this marvelous could have been discovered quickly.

She barked a laugh and changed back, "No actually. I was able to do that a year after I left London. All of my powers are combined into one. I can do things as simple as, no offense to you Edward or Alice, read minds or see the future to as things as complicated as complete molecular regeneration."

Regeneration meaning, "If you wanted to, you could bring back a vampire who had been reduced to ashes right?" She nodded. I was shocked. No other vampire in the world could even come close to doing that. No wonder Aro wanted his heir to have this power….No one had ever had this power and he didn't expect anyone to.

"Bella, what is your power exactly?" It all made sense. She was the true heir. She was the one destined to rule over the vampire world after the brothers' stepped aside.

"Anything I want it to be…."

Unknown POV

"Finally, after tracking her for nearly seventy years, we've finally found her. The true heir."

A tall, muscular man stood in the forest outside the Cullen's mansion. His black hair flowed over his head, landing in his eyes, partially covering his red irises. A female with red hair came up behind him. "She's the heir? I would have expected someone much more powerful to be his successor. What a little weakling. I could destroy her with my hands tied behind my back."

The male growled, "She's more powerful than you think. She's fiercer than she appears to be. Maybe, we can threaten the secret out of her. All we need is that boy."

Both pairs of crimson eyes stared at Edward Cullen.

* * *

Yes I know, much shorter...but trust me...it will be worth it!! Hope you enjoyed it!! Working on the next chapter as we speak...or read... R&R!!


	7. Chapter 6

Thanks for waiting everyone!! Now, this chapters going to be a bit different...but go along with it! It will make sense in the end.

Still own nothing...Stephenie Meyer owns all...

* * *

Chapter Six 

EPOV

"All we need is that boy." These words turned my head towards the window. What boy? Me? Surely not. Trees rustled in the wind as it began to pick up. I could see the colored leaves beginning to fall. Something moved along the forest itself, but it was probably nothing more than the wind playing tricks on me. The sun had set now, it was well past 8. Colors faded into the sky, disappearing as they went. Red, yellow, and orange streaks faded into dark blue.

I apologize if I get a bit too deep here but….maybe our lives possess color too. The reds, yellows, oranges, greens, pinks, blacks…any kind of color really, could be the events that happen in our lives. We may not realize it at the time, but as life goes on….those colors fade. In the human world, people get older and they can't live the way they could in their younger days. The colors fade into blue, and eventually disappear, as humans do.

As vampires, we have no color. Our skies are always blue, for we have no purpose. We are a mistake….monsters if you will; created by the devil himself to destroy everything that's good and sweet….we can't possi-

"Oh come off it Edward! You can't seriously believe that!" Bella's voice broke through my thoughts. I turned back to her; if I could blush I would be doing so right now. Bella quickly moved down to sit by my side, "You can't seriously believe that Edward. Please don't tell me that's what you believe."

I couldn't bear to meet her eyes. I truly did believe that…and I always would, "We have no purpose here. We're not here for any certain reason, just to be a nuisance."

Bella darkly laughed. Had what I said been funny?

"A nuisance? Come here, let me show you something." She took my hand, dragged me off the couch, and took me outside. "See that bird?" I looked over into the nearest tree. There sat a robin, its feathers as red as fire. "What is that bird's purpose?"

What kind of question is that?

"It's here to inspire people with its songs and colors and make defending nature worthwhile…" I think. I don't really know the purpose of a bird….do you?

"Oh? How do you know it's not here to constantly keep people awake at night as it squawks away? Or if it's here to get in the way of people's business, those who build our homes, hospitals, schools…towns, cities….landmarks….? How can you truly know what its purpose is?"

I turned my eyes to face her. Her heart-shaped face showed no hint of anger, but her eyes told me the story. Anger….Disappointment….Sadness…Why was she like this?

No normal girl would react like this. But she's not normal now is she?

BPOV

I had to make him understand somehow.

"Edward, we are here for a reason. What that reason is….how can I know? But we weren't created to be the devils play toys, nor were we created to be God's anger relief. I'm not normally a religious person, but I know that if there is a God, he wouldn't create something like us for nothing. We can have a future if we choose to pursue it. Everything is created for a reason. Nothing itself has a reason. But you have to believe it….your future begins when you decide."

I may have gotten a little too religious for the boy, but he had to understand. We have a purpose and a reason for living….or I guess being the living dead.

Everyone stared at me….ok, "Obviously you think I'm crazy….great…." Jasper stepped forward, "What do you mean exactly when you say you're power is anything?" I laughed, "I was waiting for that…..well, what do you want me to do?" He thought about it for a minute. "How about telekinesis?" I raised my eyebrow at him. As soon as I did, he was in the air. "Enough proof for me….can you put me down now?" I giggled as I set him back on the ground. We all laughed as we made our way back into the house.

"Bella, would you like a tour of our home?" I looked at Carlisle, "Are you seriously asking me that question?" If he could blush, his cheeks would be tomato red right now. "Well, it's changed in the time you've been gone and all…." I laughed and kissed his cheek, "Silly Carlisle…." I turned to the rest of the family, "I actually built this house….before you lived in it obviously. This is my old home." 

I grabbed Alice and Edward's hand and took them up to the top floor. "There was a closet at the end of this hallway. Hopefully, it's still here." There it was. I opened the door….and tons of coats, jackets, sweaters, umbrellas….pretty much everything fell out. I stepped around everything and started feeling along the wall, "Hey guys, can you help me? Move your hands along the wall….there should be a button around here somewhere." As we looked, the others came up. "Ah ha!" I pressed the button and part of the wall opened… "Welcome to my room."

We spent the rest of the time talking. Each one of them told me their story. Alice was the last one to talk.

APOV

"I don't remember my human life at all. My story is basically the same as Jasper's after we met. The only thing I know is that I was put into an asylum in the 1920s. I remember being in darkness….then I woke up and I saw our family." Bella smiled, "Christopher…" she whispered.

What?! Christopher? Who is that??

"Christopher? Who's that?" She looked up at me, a sad smile on her face. "He was the one who changed you."

I was shocked….how is that possible? "How do you….?"

"I don't remember where it was, but I passed through the city where that asylum was in 1922, headed here actually. I met Christopher, a worker at the asylum. He'd taken a liking to you and was determined to get you out. There was a tracker who wanted your blood. I was there when he attacked. Christopher bit you, and I ran. When I turned around…. Christopher was dead."

I couldn't breathe. Tracker….my blood….. I stood up. "Thanks for telling me Bella." I walked out of her room. "What was the trackers name?" I heard Edward ask. "James…and he's coming soon."

I locked myself in my room. If I could have, I would have cried myself to sleep.

* * *

Hope everyone had a happy thanksgiving!!!! R&R! 


	8. Chapter 7

Here's chapter 7...hope you're enjoying this!! I'll be working all day, so hopefully I'll get at least one chapter for each of my stories out...if not two!! Have fun reading! R&R!!

Still own nothing...still can't convince the great Stephenie Meyer to give me Edward... :'(...

* * *

Chapter Seven 

BPOV

I felt bad about telling Alice the fate that had befallen her savior. But at least she now knew what happened all those years ago. Poor Alice…..

My room hadn't changed in the slightest. Sure there was dust and cobwebs here and there….but otherwise it looked perfect. My walls were still snow white, as well as my sheets and pillows on my bed. The mahogany colored furniture looked like it had been bought yesterday. The windows still gave me that beautiful view of the backyard (Pic in pro)

"How is your room so clean? You haven't been here in what…..50 years?" I laughed at Edward. "Ah, but that destroys the secret now doesn't it? A good magician never reveals her tricks…" I smiled.

He groaned and sighed in annoyance.

I looked up at the clock….it was now 7 in the morning. Wow, that was fast.

"I'd better go and get my things….if they're still there." I walked to the door, "Oh and Edward," he looked up at me; I smiled, "My room's always open. You can come in here anytime for anything, even if I'm not here. Open door policy…. to you all." He grinned; I swear, if my heart was still beating, it would have skipped a few beats with that crooked smile.

He followed me back down the stairs into the living room. "Edward and I are going to get the rest of my things." He grabbed his keys and we were off.

He drove me back into town...back down the road I had come down only 24 hours earlier. We were driving by the forest when we came to a stop. He got out, quickly ran to my side, and opened the door for me. "Very gentleman like." I complimented. He gave me that beautiful crooked smile again. "Did you remember anything about our past when I told the story?" My heart was begging for him to remember at least a little.

His smile vanished, "I only remember a few summers...the one were we met, one a few years later, the one you left, and the one after you left. Otherwise, I don't remember much. I wish I did...but I just don't..." His head dropped down in shame.

I lifted his head with my hand, resting it lightly on his cheek, "It's alright Edward. I don't blame you and I'm not mad, " I leaned forward and kissed his cheek, "I want to be your friend again Edward. I really do. I want you to be able to trust me when it comes to anything. Just now that I'm here...I will always be here." I began to walk into the woods. I stopped and turned to smile at him.

"Just call...and I'll come running. I promise."

I headed into the forest searching for the clearing where I had left my stuff. _It can't be that hard to find. I have nothing worth stealing...not that any human could find it..._

I kept walking, Edward beside me the whole way. We continued in a comfortable silence...there wasn't anything we needed to say...or maybe it was because we had nothing to say...Finally, we came upon the meadow I had left my stuff in. "Hey, I know this meadow. I come here a lot to think and to get my mind off everything." I laughed, "Guess that we have the same taste in meadows then don't we?" We both laughed as I looked around for my junk.

It wasn't much. A bag with a weeks worth of clothes in it, some money, a cell phone, a couple of school books...like I said, not much. The only thing I really didn't want to lose was my motorcycle. Yep, you heard me...a brand new shiny red motorcycle(Pic in pro). It went incredible fast and turned on a dime. It was perfect for a speed addict like me.

Edward envied it...I could tell by the look in his eyes. "Jealous much?" I teased. He shook his head, "Cars are more my style." I grabbed my stuff, he took the motorcycle. We ran back through the forest, again in silence. We got back to his car in a matter of seconds. He set the motorcycle down and looked at me, "It's almost 7:30. I guess you're meeting us at school?" I nodded, "You guessed correctly. Carlisle probably won't want me riding around on this very much, so you may be stuck with me for most of the time, "I joked.

He smiled...and stepped towards me, "Then I guess I'll race you there..." A glint of hidden mischief entered his eyes. "You're on."

He raised his hand a placed it against my cheek. I could see an internal struggle going on in his eyes. He brushed the length of my cheekbone with the back of his hand. He leaned down...and swiftly kissed my cheek.

EPOV

I placed my hand against her flawless cheek. I felt terrible about the fact that I didn't remember such an angel. I cursed myself for being like this...for being a vampire. But I guess I'm glad that I am because now I can spend eternity asking Bella about my human life...about her.

What am I thinking? She probably already has a mate that she's waiting for...one who deserves an angel like her. If I didn't realize it earlier...I did now.

I was in love with Bella Swan...hopelessly and irrevocably...

I swiftly kissed her cheek...as simple sign of affection...one a brother would give to a sister...nothing special. At least to no one else... I stepped back and hopped into my car. I hit the gas, pulling out of my parking spot in a matter of seconds. I took off down the road, leaving her behind in the dust. When I came back into town, I slowed down, bringing the Volvo to a cruising speed of 120mph. I looked in my rear-view mirror...no sign of the red motorcycle. Hmmmm...

I heard a horn blaring next to me. I turned to my driver side window and there she was. She smiled and waved as she passed by me.

_I think not Ms. Swan...I'm the fastest in the family...there's no way you can beat me..._ Hopefully, she caught that little thought of mine. I sped up so I was even with her...she was laughing at me. _Yes Edward, I did catch that thought...guess you're not the fastest anymore...catch me if you can!! _She sped up even more...we were pushing 180mph and the school was right around the corner. We had to slow down at least a little...Nah...

The school was coming into view...I pushed the pedal down onto the floor and sped ahead of her. I could hear her engine revving as I passed by. I flew into the parking lot and pulled into my usual parking spot. I sat back in my seat, triumphant. I looked around for her motorcycle. I stepped out of the car...

Bad move.

I saw red flying over me. She was flipping over my car! She laughed as she flipped over my car, right onto the pavement in front of me. She skidded to a stop and got off. While she was locking her bike to the post, tons of kids were coming over. "That was amazing!" "Where did you learn to do that?" "Could you teach me?" "Look at Cullen! He looks like he's seen a ghost." "You'd look the same if a bike came flying over your car."

She came over to me, eyebrows raised, head cocked. "You ok Edward? Sorry about that...I couldn't pass up the opportunity." She grabbed my hand and led me to the bench. She sat me down, then sat down next to me. "That wasn't very nice you know...I thought you were going to hit my car and possibly hurt yourself." She rolled her eyes, "Come on, we're indestructible. I wasn't worried at all." She laughed...Oh how I loved that laugh. We continued to sit on the bench...until umfamiliar voices were heard in the forest.

Unknown POV

"Come on already!! Both of them are just sitting ducks out there. Let's go get them!!" The crazy red-haired female began walking towards the two on the bench. The male with her quickly grabbed her elbow, "Are you insane? Do you want to bring the Volturi's wrath upon us? We cannot expose ourselves to the humans." The female huffed, "We could kill them before they realized what was happening...I am thirsty and so are you...we've waited too long." The male glared at the girl, "Not yet. We must wait for the oppertune moment. We will get them...

All we have to do it wait..."

As they were speaking, the two on the bench turned to the forest...eyes a piercing black...bodies tense...ready to spring...ready for the impending danger...

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that!! I'm working on the next chapter as we speak...I mean read. I will get it out before the day is over...promise!! please review!! Flames are accepted... 


	9. Chapter 8

Here's chapter 7...hope you're enjoying this!! I'll be working all day, so hopefully I'll get at least one chapter for each of my stories out...if not two!! Have fun reading! R&R!!

Still own nothing...still can't convince the great Stephenie Meyer to give me Edward... :'(...

* * *

Chapter Eight

BPOV

"Come on Edward. We have class….." I didn't really want to go alone, nor did I want to leave. Something was out there. Something was coming. But I'd really rather not know.

It most likely had to do with me….and this stupid power I didn't want.

I dragged Edward off of the bench and into the buildings. We had all our classes together. We had Calculus. Neither of us was paying attention….thankfully our teacher didn't call on us. I had to pull him along behind me to each class.

And today just so happened to be our lucky day. Everyone noticed that we were holding hands. I got jealous stares from all the girls….and lustful stares from all the guys. This continued all day long…..ugh.

We finally made it to lunch…. "Ugh, I don't think I can handle this anymore. Please someone…..just kill me now!!" I slammed my head down onto the table, banging my fists while I was at it. "Bella?" I grunted in response. "You may want to stop. Some people are thinking you're mentally retarded."

"Are they giving me glares of jealously and hatred?"

"Yes"

I turned to glare at the girls behind me. Wow, today really is my lucky day. It was Jessica and Lauren. I quickly turned back, my cheeks on fire….

"I'm guessing you've chosen to be human today?" I could hear the smirk in Edward's voice. "How could you tell?" I felt Edward's fingers underneath my chin. My face was lifted from the table…and the next thing I saw was Edward….his eyes a honey gold….

"That blush on your cheeks is lovely." He murmured it so quietly I could barely hear it…even with my hearing. Both of his hands were on my face, "It's warm…" He smiled, "You can't imagine how wonderful it feels." My blush deepened, making my face as red as a tomato. He chuckled.

I turned to face the rest of the family…. They were gone. "Oh, yeah…..perfect guys! Great timing!" Edward's hands were still on my face. He laughed again. I turned back to him. His expression was serious and sad. "I don't know how…..I don't feel….." I put my finger to his lips, "You don't have to say anything." He kissed my finger. "I want to be close to you Bella. But, I don't know how…." He sighed. I wrapped my arms around him.

"Don't worry Edward. We can figure it out." I kissed his cheek, "It'll be ok." I gently smiled at him. His eyes smoldered...and I lost track of any coherent thought. The only thing running through my head was...well actually nothing. I was too focused on Edward to think. He slowly leaned down again...so slowly he seemed to be asking my permission. I responded by pressing my lips to his.

Gasps were heard around the lunchroom...but I didn't care. I felt his arms move around to my waist, pulling me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, crushing myself against him. Of course...just as the moment reached absolute perfection...

Cue Emmett...

"Bella!! Alice said it's going to be sunny soon. So both of you, time to go!" I groaned.

"Thank you Emmett...You can go now." He raised his eyebrows...a look of realization crossed his features...

"Oh, don't let me interrupt...please continue..." Edward growled.

"Good-bye Emmett..." He laughed as he walked off. I sighed, "Just as it was reaching perfection..."

EPOV

I swear Emmett...no privacy in this family...eh...love them anyways. "Come on, we'd better go." She nodded and grabbed my hand. It felt right walking hand-in-hand. It felt like I had a part of myself missing...a part I didn't know about until now.

I hopped in the Volvo while she climbed onto her bike. "Let's drop your stuff off at home and go to the meadow." She smiled, "But we're taking the bike." I groaned. "Fine." We both sped out of the lot. We weren't racing this time...just enjoying each other's company. We were at home in less than 10 minutes. I was parking as she was dropping off her stuff. "Bella! You still have that death machine??" Carlisle had come home early...I hate the sun. Bella laughed, "Nope, this is a new one. Just got it last week. Took a while too. I had to wait until the dead of night to steal it. Motion detectors everywhere, guards patrolling the halls, guard dogs ready to attack anyone stupid enough to..."

"Bella..." Carlisle's parental tone came out. She raised her hands, "Only kidding. I haven't stolen anything in...oh...15 years maybe...yep, the other motorcycle was the last thing I stole. It's a riveting tale...Emmett would enjoy it.." She giggled at Carlisle's hopeless expression.

She pulled me on to the bike behind her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and laid my head on her shoulder. "Comfortable?" I heard the smile in her voice. "Oh, very comfortable." I playfully growled. She kicked in the speed...and we were in the meadow in 15 minutes. We both jumped off, wrestling each other. We rolled down the hill, flowers and grass going everywhere. The sun had disappeared now...it was a beautiful sunset.

When we stopped rolling, I was on top of her. She was laughing beneath me. I brushed some hair out of her face. She smiled as I leaned down to kiss her again. I gently pressed my lips against hers. Of course, it became more passionate as time went on, but nothing could compare to this moment.

My phone began to ring in my pocket. I pulled away from Bella, much to my own despair, to answer it.

"Yes?"

"Want to play ball tonight?"

I looked at Bella. She nodded happily.

"Sure. Over at the usual clearing?"

"Yep. See you there!"

I rolled my eyes. "Alice...that girl never learns...I still don't see how Jasper puts up with her." Bella laughed, "He puts up with her the same way Rosalie puts up with Emmett...Esme with Carlisle...and I with you..." She rolled us over, "It's simple really. You're worth more than anything else..." I pulled her head down again. She kissed me for a moment, then pulled away. I could feel myself groaning in irritation. "Come on! We'd better go!" We ran back to the bike and I pointed out the way to the clearing.

It wasn't that far from the meadow. We were there in under 20 minutes. I pulled her off the bike and into another kiss. "Goodness Edward. Don't make the poor girl faint." Esme..."Of course not...just trying to make her completely and utterly incoherent of any thoughts or words." I hadn't noticed Bella wasn't in my grasp anymore...

"Oh, ha ha Edward...very funny..." Bella was standing a couple of feet away. Esme was laughing at both of us. We all headed off for the clearing...Bella and I were racing...again. I would pull ahead...then she would blow past me. She ended up waiting for me in the clearing. "Looks like our little Eddie's no longer the fastest."

"Let's just play."

The teams were me, Alice, Jasper, and against Emmett, Rosalie, and Carlisle. Esme and Bella were the referees. We were winning 3-1 when Alice stopped. She gasped as her vision came to an end.

"Well, well, we meet again...it's nice to see you again Bella...you too Alice. I'm surprised you survived Bella...or should I say Elizabeth...you were dead the last time I checked." Bella had stepped out in front of us all. She was in a crouched position, lips raised over her snapping jaws..." You should know to never underestimate me...James..."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that!! I'm working on the next chapter as we speak...I mean read...please review!! Flames are accepted... 


	10. Chapter 9

Here's chapter 9...hope you're enjoying this!! Have fun reading! R&R!!

Still own nothing...

* * *

Chapter Nine 

EPOV

Elizabeth? What is he talking about? Something isn't making sense…..wait…..Bella did mention a trip to Europe….what if?

"Bella is just peachy. Now, what do you want?" Bella hissed. I thought Rosalie's hiss was chilling….till I heard Bella's.

"Ah, silly Bella, still so naïve….I want what I deserve. Now, give me your gift stupid girl."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I'll kill your precious little mate and his family…"

Bella paused

"Only if you can kill me first."

This James guy laughed, "It was no problem last time. Had I known you mastered regeneration, you wouldn't be standing today. I won't make that mistake again."

Bella turned towards us, eyes cast down, "When I was in Europe in the early 1960s, I changed my name to Elizabeth…..Elizabeth Masen." My mother's name…. "When I visited Volterra, I discovered it was a smart move on my part. The Volturi asked me to join them. I turned them down, but they vowed to get Elizabeth Masen to join. Aro warned me that someone was after me….after my power. I, of course, ignored him. I left for Germany. I was there for a couple of weeks and was about to hop on a boat and come back to America when he," She pointed to James, "found me. Long story short, he demanded that I give him my power, I rejected, and so he attacked and killed me. Thankfully, I had just mastered regeneration. It took a while, almost 10 years since I was a pile of ash, but it was worth it. And now he's back...and ready to get his ass kicked."

James crouched down, eyes ablaze with anger and hatred. The female behind him did also. Bella turned back, but she didn't crouch….

James and the female leapt at Bella. I tried to move, but I was stuck.

BPOV

Of course James immediately moves to fighting. I placed a very tight force field around the Cullens' and simply waited. James leapt at me. I raised my hands and caught him in mid air. I twisted my body around and threw him into the female he'd brought along. They went flying back into the trees and most likely hit a couple. They came flying back out.

"So desperate for defeat aren't we James?"

I couldn't help but laugh at his angry expression. Each time he lunged, I'd dance around him, whispering random things to him. "Missed me again." "You're a tracker for goodness sake! This shouldn't be difficult." Silly things like that to get him mad. And trust me. When he gets mad in a fight...

It makes it so much more fun.

I felt a sharp pain in my left leg...and made the mistake of looking down. There, right on the side of my calf, was a long and deep cut. I won't go into details...but lets just say it wasn't pretty. I was so focused on the fact that I had been hit...that I wasn't paying attention to the enemy in front of me. He pushed me to the ground and held my hands above my head, while that stupid girl held my legs.

"This time, " He said in a very alluring tone, "I'll be sure not to miss one, " He broke one of my fingers, "single," another, "piece." My wrist snapped. I almost howled in pain, but I couldn't give him that satisfaction. Instead, I kicked my legs free, somehow spun around on the ground, spun James around on my legs, and kicked him high into the sky. As he came down, I flipped and kicked him again.

I heard him hit a rock somewhere in the forest.

"I'll get you Bella Swan. Mark my words, your power will be mine!" His voice was carried on the wind. Of course, for me, his little line went in one ear...and out the other.

"Whatever you say James. Come next time, I won't be so careless." I saw him turn and take off, back from where he came, "COWARD!" I screamed.

By now, my leg has been cut, very deeply cut might I add, two fingers are broken...oh and don't let me forget my wrist.

"Bella, are you alright? Let me see your wrist." Carlisle, always being the doctor. I shook him off, "I promise I'm fine Carlisle. It'll be fine in a couple of hours." He rolled his eyes, probably groaning in his mind and going on about how stubborn I am... "Fine. But if it's not healed by morning, I'm putting it in a sling."

We decided it would be best to leave the field and head home, so we could prepare in case James returned. Emmett took my bike, at my great displeasure, while Edward drove his car, with me hidden in the back. "This is nothing guys seriously. He's no big issue we need to worry about. Heck, I can take him myself." I made my point known as soon as we were in the living room. Edward had pulled me onto his lap on the loveseat. Everyone else was with their significant other sitting the same way we were.

"You're not going to fight him alone Bella. I will not allow that to happen. You will have to let us help or not fight at all." Carlisle's tone held a note of finality in it, but I wasn't ready to give up.

"Why not? I'm perfectly capable of defending and caring for myself. I can leave, be gone for a week, and be back with him dead." I stood up and emphasized my point with my hands. Carlisle gently moved Esme off his lap and rose as well.

"Why won't you let me do this Carlisle? Why? You know perfectly well that I can fight on my own, so why can't I destroy this menace that is threating our family?" I didn't mean to scream in his face, but that's how it came out.

He grabbed my shoulders, "And how do you think we would feel if you couldn't defeat him? If you never came home? Bella, this family cannot afford to lose you...I don't think I could afford to lose you...again. I will not take that chance." Every ounce of fight and willpower left me as I dropped to the floor. He came down with me.

"Bella, this family needs you. You don't see the changes that we see in each other. Everyone is happier and everything seems even more complete than it had felt before...I...We...None of us want that feeling to go away."

I know that if he could be crying, tears would be streaming down his face...just like mine. It amazed me how similar Carlisle and I were.

I touched his face and weakly smiled, "I will do as you wish." I stood, "I'll be in my room."

I quickly flew up the stairs, into my room, and locked the door. I slid against the wood of the door, sitting at its entrance. I began to sob for the things that I had gained...and the things I would have to lose.

For this fight wasn't over...No...this fight had only just begun. And I knew what I had to do to protect my family.

They wanted to catch Edward to get to me. I couldn't allow that to happen... not after I just found him again...I knew the desicion I would have to make.

I knew Alice would see it...if she hasn't already...but nothing could stop me. Technically, I wouldn't be disobeying Carlisle...

But I won't let this...no...I won't let my family suffer for my mistakes.

APOV

I feel so bad for Bella. I know she means well...but we need to rely on each other for this. I was pulled into a vision as I heard Bella's door close.

_Everyone was in the living room, laughing and having a good time. Well ,almost everyone. Bella was smiling, but not as naturally as we were. It was too forced. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. James stood at the entrance. Bella rose and walked over to him. "I'm sorry everyone...so sorry..." Then..._

_They were gone._

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that!! I'm working on the next chapter as we speak...I mean read...please review!! Flames are accepted... 


	11. Chapter 10

Now since its Christmas, I'll be working hard to get a lot out!! Hope you're enjoying this!! Have fun reading! R&R!!

Still own nothing...

* * *

Chapter Ten 

BPOV

Damn Alice's foresight...it makes things a bit more difficult. I guess I have no choice. I have to make this work. I heard a faint scream from downstairs. I rushed back down to find out what was happening. As soon as I was at the bottom of the stairs, I felt Alice's small yet strong arms wrapping themselves around my waist. Alice was sobbing into my shirt. I gently rubbed her back, trying to calm her down.

"Please Bella...don't do it!! Please, I'm begging you!! You promised you wouldn't do anything!" She must have seen my decision. I looked around at the rest of the family. They were all just as shocked as I was, only I knew what was going on. I looked at Edward to see it he had seen her vision. He shook his head. He had no idea either.

"Don't do what Alice? What are you talking about?" I really hated lying to them. But it was the only way to protect them. Alice's scrutinizing eyes examined my expression closely. I tried to keep my expression as blank and confused as I could. It was getting harder and harder with each passing second. She slowly unwrapped herself from me.

"It's nothing...I just saw you leaving us...that's all." She seemed confused as she walked back over to Jasper. Carlisle's face was enough to break my heart. Disappointment, anger, sadness...every heartbreaking emotion clear on his face. I looked away from him before my own emotions got the best of me.

CPOV

I can't believe Bella would do that. Well, maybe she didn't know she was making a decision. Maybe it was a subconscious kind of thing. I hope so. She's probably my closest friend. Yes Esme and I are close...but Bella and I share this unexplainable father-daughter bond. Stronger than the bond I share with my own family. I pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger...yes a habit Edward picked up from me.

"Bella...please tell me you weren't making contingency plans again..." Her expression changed to shock.

"Of course not! Why would I do that? You remember what happened last time." I couldn't help but sigh. She rolled her eyes at me. "Honestly Carlisle. You need to quit worrying about me." She walked up and patted my shoulder, "I can take care of myself. I'm a big girl you know." I laughed and ruffled her hair.

"I know. That's what worries me." She groaned. The clock struck 7. Wow, time really flies when you're not paying attention. I pushed the kids towards the door. "School, now." They all said, "Daaaaaaaddddd..." I chuckled. A normal day in our lives.

Now many months have passed since that day. Bella has become an official Cullen now. She and Edward have gotten very close. I don't think I've ever seen my son so happy in life before. Every time she walks into the room, the whole atmosphere seems to lighten up. She has officially beaten Emmett in a number of things...mainly wrestling.

I don't think he's gotten over it yet...

Alice hasn't had anymore visions of Bella leaving. Hopefully, she will stay with us forever. Maybe the brothers won't step down. One can only hope. Christmas has arrived at our door. Eternity doesn't seem like eternity when you have a family there with you. A thick blanket of snow has covered the town...really making it a winter wonderland.

Bella and Alice have taken it upon themselves to decorate the whole house. Of course, they went completely overboard. Holly and garland deck the halls, ornaments adorn the tree in the living room, lights cover the outside of the house...it's actually very beautiful. With the icicles melting every morning, then refreezing at night...it's just beautiful. Edward has something very special planned for Bella. I think he may be proposing to her Christmas Eve.

Always the hopeless romantic.

I know...it seems soon doesn't it? They've only been together a few months...but I know Edward's hooked on her. I've often heard him calling her "his angel" and telling her about how his life was worthless before her...on and on. All of this other nonsense that's actually true.

Bella's the same way. She always smiles when he walks into the room and...well, let's just leave it at this. They're hopelessly in love...and I couldn't be happier.

The kids were just getting out of school for their break and I knew that mine were intending to throw a Christmas party. So, Esme and I were leaving for the night to go hunting. I heard Bella's blasted motorcycle come flying into the driveway. I sighed...so much for the silence. The front door opened, ''Bella, I told you to get rid of that thing!" I heard her laugh echoing through the halls, "And I said no!"

"Carlisle, are you ready to go?" Esme's voice floated through the hall after silence fell again.

"Yes dear. Let's go." Esme joined me in the living room, where Edward and Bella were sitting together. She was sitting on his lap, while he was whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Both Esme and I smiled at it. Esme was ecstatic about the fact that our last child had finally found love. She about choked every time they touched. I cleared my throat and both of their heads snapped up. Bella was blushing...human are we now? "Well, we're off. Please try not to break anything. We'll be back in a few days." They waved and with that, we left the house in their hands.

Why am I getting the feeling this was a bad idea?

EPOV

Bella was still on my lap after my parents left. "Well, that was a little embarrassing." I smiled. I leaned into her, brushing my lips against her ear. "Of course not...I'm with you...how is anything embarrassing?" I kissed the spot below her ear, the one that made her shiver. "Alright, enough Edward. Stop before you make the girl pass out." What is it with people and thinking she's going to faint??

I don't really know why we're throwing this party...but I don't really care either. Bella promised to save a dance for me. Everyone else joined us in the living room. Alice had brought down a bunch of CDs...They better not be mine...

"So, are we giving them things they're comfortable with...or are we educating their minds?" Bella shook her head and laughed, "It be best to keep it comfortable for them. Don't worry about that...I'll cover the music. Otherwise, we're pretty much ready." Everyone nodded. I guess I'm actually excited about this. We decorated the house with whatever decorations Bella, Alice, and Rosalie had picked out.

Around 6, the girls left to get ready. Jasper, Emmett, and I were already ready. Emmett was dressed in a blood red shirt with jeans. Jasper was in a dark green shirt with jeans and I was in a deep blue shirt with jeans. The only thing I could get from Alice was that we were wearing corresponding colors. At 6:15, guests started to arrive. Why we invited Mike Newton is a mystery to me...he refuses to accept the fact that Bella and I are together...

At 6:30, the girls returned. Rosalie was wearing a red dress, matching Emmett's shirt. She glided to his side like she hadn't seen him in centuries. Ugh...nasty thoughts... Alice came down in a green dress. It was a bit lighter than Jasper's shirt, but they matched perfectly. Then...there was Bella.

She looked like...words can't even begin to describe her. She was perfect. Her blue dress flew over her curves perfectly. It contrasted with her pale skin...I swear a goddess stood before me. She walked towards me. "You look absolutely amazing Bella." She blushed.

_Damn Bella looks hot...maybe I have a chance with her...what does she see in Cullen anyway?_

Ugh...this was going to be a long and painful night...

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that!! I'm working on the next chapter as we speak...I mean read...please review!! Flames are accepted... 


	12. Chapter 11

Sorry it took a while. Not only is it Christmas, but my dad's been in the hospital for the past two days. I've been up really late at night helping my mom get the house in order since we have three dogs, two of which are only 13 weeks old while the third is a 9 month old lab. Thankfully, my dad's fine and everything is getting back to normal. I may get to open my Christmas presents tomorrow! Thanks for waiting!

Still own nothing...

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Mike POV

Damn Bella looks hot tonight...hotter than usual. And that is saying something. I may have a chance. She's talking with Cullen. Man, she is so fine! What does she see in him? She's perfect...he's about as worthless as trash. I'm much more popular than he is, definitely much handsomer...that's a word right?...well, you get my point. I deserve Bella, he doesn't...end of story. Well...I guess there's a little problem...he's filthy stinkin rich. Wait, Bella doesn't care about that...right? Guess I'll never know until I try.

Perfect! Cullen's gone. Now time to shine Mike. Don't screw it up. Once in a lifetime chance. Time to sweep my Bella off her feet... "Hey Bella." I tried to use my seductive voice. She knew I was interested and now without Cullen anywhere, she could stop pretending. "Hello Mike." She replied in a bored tone. "Could you show me around the house?" Maybe the best way to prove my love for her was to show her. She sighed, "Sure. Come on." As we walked up the stairs, I couldn't help but imagine the possibilities. With that sexy body of hers...man, what a night.

She seemed to cringe a little when that thought passed through my head...Must be a coincidence. I heard growls from behind me. "What was that?" A nervous smile fell across her face. "Oh, that's the dog. We had to lock him up because he doesn't do too well with new people. It took him a while to get used to me." Hmm...seems reasonable.

She showed me everyone's rooms...except hers. "Where's your room?" She smiled, "Edward and I share a room." I swear, if my heart could pop, it just did. She...shares...a room...with him?! Curse my luck...the one girl that I want...and Cullen, who doesn't even hang out with anyone other than his family, gets her. We were heading back down the stairs. I have to hurry before I miss the chance. We came to a corner on the stairs. I pushed her against the wall, locking her wrists above her head. "Mike, what are you doing?" Again with that bored tone. I'm about to give her the best...and she's bored?! Well, not for long. "Showing you how perfect we are together." I leaned towards her, expecting her to respond and kiss me.

My lips pressed against something cold and smooth. But, she wasn't responding. It was like she was just standing there. I opened my eyes...I JUST KISSED THE WALL. Gross...Cullen's wall... "Newton" Stupid stupid stupid Mike. "Leave my girlfriend alone." I ran out without looking back.

EPOV

I was about ready to snap Newton in half. I don't think I've ever had to hide so much fury and anger. I couldn't believe him. Was he really that blind? Luckily, Bella slipped out of his weak grasp without him realizing it. She dashed into my arms, burying her head into my chest. Mmmmm...freesia...wait, destroy Newton, then bask in her scent.. I can't let Bella see me so angry

Now, this sight would have been funny had it not been the exact spot where Bella was just standing and had it not been my wall. I am not cleaning that. "Newton." _Stupid stupid stupid Mike._ Finally, I've been waiting for that. "Leave my girlfriend alone." He ran back down the stairs and if I was listening correctly, out the door.

Good.

Bella laughed and smoothed the collar on my shirt. "That was interesting." I scowled at her, "You are cleaning that." She laughed. She placed her hand against my cheek and I fell into her touch. She leaned forward, "There's only one guy I would ever consider kissing..." I smiled and took her face in my hands, "Well then, he is a very lucky guy." She giggled, "He may be...but maybe she's lucky to have him."

I softly kissed her. It slowly became more passionate. Before I realized it, she was up against the wall again. Her hands twisted around my neck and up into my hair. Her scent clouded my thoughts. I hitched one of her legs up around my hip. One of my hands traced her leg, as the other held her waist. I would have taken it further, had Emmett not chosen the opportune moment to disrupt us.

"Edward, you can do that later...when the humans aren't around." Oh right...the party. Bella gave an out of breath chuckle. "We'll be down in a second Emmett." Emmett shook his head._ You're whipped dude. Completely and hopelessly whipped._ "So are you!" I shouted as he ran back downstairs. I turned back towards Bella. "I believe you promised me a dance." She smiled.

BPOV

Great...dancing...Now, it's not that I don't like it because believe me I do. And no it's not because I fall over air or whatever...it's just...I get a little embarrassed when I dance. Ever had that feeling where you just lose yourself to the beat and forget about everything else? Well, that's me 24/7. Oh forget it... Edward and I descended back downstairs, where their living room had been cleared out, leaving an open dance floor. I glanced at Alice. She gave me a huge grin. Ok, now that can mean many things. She saw our little episode, she knows how I get with dancing...Oh shoot...please don't tell me. I heard Into the Night begin to play...great...I'm in trouble...

**Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
It was love from above, that could save me from hell, She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,  
how the devil himself could be pulled out of me, There were drums in the air as she started to dance,  
Every soul in the room keeping time with there hands,  
And we sang…**

I was dancing solo, with everyone watching...especially Edward. Alice and Jasper joined me, shortly followed by Emmett and Rosalie. They were, of course, grinding...

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
And singing…  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,**

Now like I said, I don't realize what goes on around me while I'm dancing...

**Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place,  
You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces,  
we was spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes,  
No room left to move in between you and I,  
We forgot where we were and we lost track of time,  
And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night,  
And we sang…**

All I realized what that Edward was now behind me. Who knew he could dance like this?

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
And singing…  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,**

**And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,**

**Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
It was love from above, that could save me from hell, She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,  
how the devil himself could be pulled out of me, There were drums in the air as she started to dance,  
Every soul in the room keeping time with there hands,  
And we sang…**

Edward sang behind me. His voice was honey sweet velvet. I've never heard anything so soothing...

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
And singing…  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,  
(And the voices rang like the angels sing),  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
Singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
And we danced on into the night…**

Emmett was smiling by the time we were done. "Edward, who taught you how to grind buddy?" He put Edward into a headlock. Edward growled, but only so we could hear it. "Nobody taught me idiot, though it does help when your 'older' siblings won't stop it!" We all laughed. By now, it was 11 and everyone was gone. "Were you satisfied with your dance Mr. Cullen?" I had pulled Edward down onto the couch while everyone else went to their respective bedrooms. "Hmmm...I don't know...maybe one more will help me decide." The gentle notes of Claire de Lune filled the air. Edward stood and extended his hand towards me.

And we danced on into the night...

EPOV

We didn't stop dancing...it was wonderful. Christmas Eve was tomorrow and Alice said the moon would be full. I hope I don't screw this up and miss my chance...since I'm proposing to her tomorrow...

* * *

Into the Night by Santana...not mine either. 

Hope you enjoyed that!! please review!! You feel like flamin...Flame on!


	13. Chapter 12

I was at my cousins lakehouse writing this just for you guys. Hope you enjoy it!

Still own nothing...

* * *

Chapter Twelve 

BPOV

It was Christmas Eve and Carlisle and Esme were coming back home for a family night. Yeah I know, it's awesome. But not for everyone. Edward was acting really strange all day. I couldn't really figure out why though. It made no sense to me. There was no danger around; Alice and I would have known.

So what was wrong?

"Edward?" Seeing him this anxious, this nervous….it was rubbing off on me. And I'm not a nervous person…normally. He jumped at my voice, like he had forgotten I was sitting right next to him. "Yes?" At least I got a response out of him this time. "Never mind." I got up from his couch and walked out of the room. I really needed to think.

What was going on in that boy's head? Was it me?

Ugh….I hate these situations. I have respected his space and I haven't used his power, but his anxiety was making me wonder if that was the best choice. Oh of course it was. Privacy was something vampires don't possess. And if I could give anyone in my family privacy, it became my main objective.

I walked downstairs, where Emmett and Jasper were playing some video game. Don't ask me what it was. All I know is that it involved violence and killing humans. Stupid game. They were so into it, I don't think they noticed me. Or if they did, they didn't think anything of it. Idiots. They were yelling and screaming at each other….something about how Emmett wasn't pronouncing the army terms correctly. Again, idiots. I shook my head as I left.

I had stolen Edward's car keys from the counter….evil little me. I hopped into his car and drove off. Normally I wouldn't do this, but Edward was driving me crazy. I had accidentally used Jasper's power to try and calm him….and boy was that a mistake. His stress and panic nearly drove me off the roof. And now, I just can't shake that feeling away. So I had to leave to clear my mind and gather myself again.

Now I understand how Jasper feels.

I drove past the city limits of Forks and headed for Port Angeles. I hadn't been there in a long time and I wanted to see how it had changed. The sun was nowhere to be seen…well, the ground is covered by at least 3 feet of snow, and its still snowing now. The trees all have a small blanket covering their branches…it's beginning to look a lot like Christmas. Some of Edward's classical Christmas music blasted through the stereo, and I was really getting sick of it.

Now don't get me wrong, I love Christmas. The idea of giving a gift to someone important to you, kind of as a way to show your love and appreciation for them, is great. I l love doing it. But the music…..it's good at first, but after a while….I think you see where I'm going with this.

I didn't do anything to it though. I just turned it down. The small city looked beautiful with all of its lights up. Blue, green, red, and yellow lights coated the buildings along the streets, brightening the area. I pulled into the lot next to the pier and got out. The cool winter breeze probably would have felt wonderful…if I could feel it. I walked down the pier to the nearest shop. It was a little antique gift shop, like those ones you see in really old and small towns. I opened the door and stepped inside.

There was one old lady working in the shop. She must have been at least 90…maybe 100. "Hello there young one. Is there anything I can assist you with?" I smiled gently at her. "No thank you. I was just admiring your shop. It's so cozy and warm." She smiled back at me.

"You look troubled dear…" I sighed.

"Is it that obvious?" She laughed.

"Not really. I've just learned what to look for. When you've been alive for as long as I have, you understand people better." I smiled again. "I think I understand what you're saying." She raised her hand towards me. "Come with me. I have something I want to show you." I followed her into her back room. It was filled with hundreds of old photos. Photos from World Wars I and II, and every year between and after that. She lead me to a photo that was bigger and probably older than all the rest.

"This photo was taken when I was just ten years old. On my left is my mother and father. On my right, is the best person I have ever known. Miss Isabella Swan."

EPOV

I was incredibly nervous about tonight. I was trying to think of ways to ask her….well besides just asking her. I wanted it to be perfect. She deserved the best and I was going to make sure it was absolutely flawless. Good luck with that. The flawed trying to create something flawless. Yeah….never going to happen. How on earth am I going to do this?

"Edward?" I jumped at her voice. I was so lost in my own little world that I had forgotten about the angel next to me. I knew she could tell something was wrong. "Yes?" She shook her head. I could tell she was frustrated with me. I had been like this for a couple of days now. "Never mind." She got up and left the room without another word. I wanted to tell her everything, to take away her fear at my strange behavior. But I just couldn't. I could only hope that she would understand. I sat back down and put my head into my hands. Could I do nothing right with her? Everything I did seemed to end up badly somehow…even when we were human.

I put my hand into my pocket, where my mother's ring rested. The ring represented both Bella and our relationship perfectly. It was a simple silver ring, with emeralds and diamonds adorning it. My mother had told me to give it to the girl who completely stole my heart and who was passionate about me. Not what I could do, what I had, or who my family was…but who I was.

I guess I sat there for another half an hour before Alice burst in through my door. I growled at her, wanting to be left alone. "Your car is gone and Bella is nowhere to be found." I snapped my head up. "What?!" I rushed outside to the driveway. Sure enough, my car was gone…Bella along with it. "Where is she?" I don't care if I sounded like a desperate little child…I was afraid and everyone knew it.

We called Carlisle and begged him to hurry home. He burst through the doors of the house, a deadly emotion on his face. "Where is she?" I don't think I've ever been terrified of my father before. But now…..

Alice was searching for Bella's future and I was searching Alice's mind. Carlisle sat across the room from us, the fury having been replaced with fear. Finally, after waiting for about an hour, Alice slipped into a vision. It was so quick, I couldn't catch it. "She's in Port Angeles...at an antique shop called Bella Sera. It's next to the pier." She had barely finished her sentence when Carlisle flew out the door. We all joined him in his car and took off for Port Angeles.

BPOV

"Isabella Swan?" I tried to remain as calm as possible. Hopefully, she didn't recognize me. "Yes, she was my babysitter when my parents couldn't stay with me. She and this young man," she pointed to another person, "Mr. Edward Masen Jr. Very polite man...and very handsome." I smiled as I saw human Edward again. Still as handsome as I remember. Untidy bronze hair, electric green eyes..." Tell me about them." I could remember almost all of my human life, but I wanted to hear what someone else had to say.

"Miss Swan and Mr. Masen were next door neighbors for pretty much all of their life. He was older than her by a month or so. They were the best of friends; I don't think I've ever seen two people who were closer than they were. And, they were in love. But, they didn't know it. They both possessed feelings for the other, but were too shy to say anything. I remember Isabella saying that she didn't want to ruin their friendship by telling him. Stupid reason. Anyway, they spent every moment they could together. They took long walks, went to the park, watched fireworks, ate dinner...everything together...under the watchful eyes of their parents of course. Both families were ecstatic for the relationship developing between the two, the Masens' more than the Swans'. Edward had just become 17, the perfect age for enlisting into the army. Mrs. Masen was afraid that he would join and she would never see him again. But with Isabella, he had a reason to stay. So he did."

Sounds just like I remember. I had begged Edward not to go for days. Every chance I got, I'd plead with him, telling him that I might follow him to be sure he was ok. That really got him. 'I can't afford to put you in danger...so I guess you win Isabella.' His exact words. "Keep going."

"But, after she turned 17, she was forced to move. I was walking by their house when I saw them. He was kissing her, telling her that if she wanted him, to send him a letter, and he'd come for her. I thought that he would be gone within the month. But that letter never arrived. Two months later, her parents came back. He ran to their stage coach, hoping to see her. But she wasn't in the coach. 'Where is Isabella?' He asked. I was behind him...he had taken over babysitting me when Isabella left. Mrs. Swan burst into tears and ran into their house. Edward stared at Mr. Swan desperately. 'She caught a terrible case of tuberculosis Edward...she's dead.' My world came crashing down after that. Mr. Swan followed his wife inside. Edward crumbled to the ground, sobbing. I began to cry too. He held his arms open for me and we cried together. Her funeral was a couple of days later. I've never seen Edward so emotionless. It was like he had forgotten how to feel anything."

I couldn't say anything. Edward...I'm so sorry. I never thought..."So, what happened?"

She smiled at my impatience. "A month later, the Spanish Influenza hit Chicago. Mr. Edward Masen Sr. caught it immediately and died in the first wave. Mrs. Masen and Edward Jr. died in the second. I remember walking up to Edward, crying once again. 'Please don't leave me Edward' I said. He laughed. 'I'll tell Isabella hello for you when I see her. She's in heaven you know. Maybe I'll get lucky and see her there. Don't worry about me. You go before you catch this. Live to be 100. Heck live over 100.' I left after that. He died the next day. His body was gone...so I didn't get to tell him good-bye."

She started crying. I handed her a tissue. "Thank you so much for telling me that story. I can see it was difficult for you to re-live such terrible memories." She laughed. "That's why I named this place Bella Sera...or Beautiful Evening. To remember that evening when Isabella had to leave. It was a beautiful evening, with sadness and hurt shadowing it."

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Carlisle opened the door...I'm in big trouble.

CPOV

I sighed. Finally we found her. "Bella, what were you thinking? You left without a word...I was so worried." She walked towards me, her head down in shame. "I didn't mean to worry you, on tonight of all nights. I just needed to go for a drive." Instead of repremanding me, he picked me up into a hug, almost crying. "I'm just thankful you're still here. I was afraid you had left...to find James or something." She laughed. "Of course not. I would never do that to you all without telling you."

A gasp was heard behind me. An old woman was standing a few feet away from Edward, eyes wide. "E-E-Edward? But how is this possible? How...?" She fainted. I hurried over to her to check her pulse. "She needs to go to the hospital."

BPOV

No! This is all my fault...if I hadn't come here. I had plently of time to scold myself because we had to wait for a few hours. I was so upset...not even Edward could comfort me. Carlisle returned from the emergency room. "I'm afraid she won't make it. Her hearts about to give out."

"Could I see her?" He nodded. I grabbed Edward's hand and slipped into the room. Carlisle was right. Her heart wouldn't make it. The shock of seeing Edward was too much on her. "Samantha?" Yeah I know...she never told me her name...but this is my past. She opened her eyes. "Isabella...Edward...you did make it to heaven." We smiled sadly. She didn't notice. "I did it Edward...just as you told me...I made it to 100. In fact, I made it over 100. But you probably already knew that. I never got to tell you good-bye...so I'll say it now. Good-bye Edward...Good-bye Isabella...I hope I will meet you both in heaven."

The line went flat.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that!! please review!! You feel like flamin...Flame on! 


	14. Chapter 13

Sorry it took awhile. Been incredibly busy with school and volleyball... I promise that last chapter was in there for a reason... 0-0...enjoy!

Still own nothing...

* * *

Chapter Thirteen 

BPOV

Now, we're probably all wondering….why should we care about this woman? I mean honestly, we just met her a few hours ago and now she's dead…..big whoop. That may be what you're thinking. But for me, this was a shock. I didn't think that anyone from my past was alive….heck I was surprised I recognized her….barely. But I was taking this loss as hard as I took the loss of my parents. And trust me, I fell hard after that. You know the Vietnam War? Yeah….whoops….

I locked myself in my room, trying to calm myself down. I wished I had asked her about my parents. I mean, they were killed in an explosion in Germany, so I know how they died. But I don't know anything else. Did they live in Chicago again? Did they have another child? I don't know. And that just blows.

I grabbed whatever was closet to me and hurled it at the wall. It crashed with a satisfying sound. "Bella! Stop this please! I know you're upset….we're all worried about you…please come out!" Esme's frantic voice rang in my ears.

I ignored her.

After a few minutes of pacing around my room, my door burst open. At first I didn't notice it. Yes I heard it, but it didn't register in my mind….though as soon as I turned around, it registered. "Emmett! You idiot! What have you done?!" I couldn't help but snarl at him. Please make a note of this: When I am moody….don't get in my way. "Bells, come on. You have to get out of this room. Do you have any idea how frantic Edwards been? Or that Carlisle hasn't come home in a couple of days?"

What? Oh no…..I almost screamed. I tore out of my room and into Edward's. He was pacing around his room, like I had been earlier. Worry and pain coated his liquid eyes, but when I saw them, hope and relief filled them. I quickly kissed him and apologized as fast as I could. I don't think he even saw me I was moving so fast. But I didn't care. I had to get to Carlisle. I flew out of the room, and into Carlisle and Esme's room. I kissed Esme's cheek, who was staring at a picture of the family. I knew she missed him. I had messed up their lives enough.

It was finally my chance to make it right.

I quickly apologized to Esme as well. Her expression was unreadable. Gah, I hate myself so much right now. I flew out her door as well, leaving her completely confused. I snatched my keys from the counter and almost missed my bike I was moving so fast. I threw the bike into gear and raced from the driveway.

Esme POV

What in the world….? Someone dashed into my room, where I was looking at a picture of our family, kissed my cheek, said something so fast even I couldn't catch it, and was gone.

"Esme?" Edward was standing outside my now open door, looking just as confused as me. "Do you have any idea what just happened?" I shook my head. I rose from my bed and went downstairs. I missed Carlisle…terribly. But I knew he was inconsolable since Bella was heartbroken over that old lady. I know there's a bond between those two….one I can't replace….one I would never try to replace…

I just wish I could do something.

I heard Bella's bike kick start and drive away. Oh no...if Carlisle comes home and she's gone again...Edward grabbed his keys and we all hurried into his car. We followed the smoke trail left by the bike. We ended up at the hospital...What on earth? Bella's bike was parked out front. We parked next to her and ran inside. "Where's Dr. Cullen?" Edward was just as worried as I was. "He's in his office with someone right now..." Edward and I took off down the hallway, leaving everyone else behind. We opened the door, and the sight before me was one I will never forget...

CPOV

I was working overtime in the hospital...joy...but, I just...I can't go back knowing Bella is in that much pain. I can't take it. Plus, I don't want jasper to suffer from two incredibly depressed people. Anyway, I heard something very loud pull into the parking lot...Bella's bike most likely. A couple of minutes later, there was a knock on my door. I opened it expecting it to be Bella.

I don't know what happened next...

BPOV

Oh no...please no...that scent...Carlisle! I threw my bike into the woods and ran the rest of the way. A bike similar to mine was parked outside...damn it...damn it all. I didn't care if any humans saw me. I flew into Carlisle's office at my normal speed. I threw open the door and saw Carlisle lying on the floor...completely unconscious. "I knew you would be coming...lucky for me that he was here." I felt a hand at my throat, slowly squeezing the unecessary oxygen out of my lungs. "Let..go.." I couldn't speak...his grip was too tight.

I heard what sounded like chains rattling behind me. Thick iron chains were placed on my neck and hands...and I couldn't break them. I felt something cold and hard slicing down my back..."Lovely isn't it? The only sword in existence that can harm us." Just my luck...of course I would end up in this situation..."Oh it feels lovely James. I don't think there's anything that feels better." Please let this work...please...I twisted my legs, capturing the sword in my grasp, and spun my hips...sinking the blade into his stomach. He dropped me and was gone...

The last thing I remember was Esme's sceam...and Edward's face...Please let me survive this...I'll do anything...

**I was going to stop here...but I know many people who may hurt me if I did... :)**

EPOV

Carlisle woke up moments after my Bella passed out. "What...Bella!" He checked over all of her injuries. Bruises, those that can only be caused by another vampire, began forming on her neck. Thick chains covered her wrists and parts of her neck. Carlisle and I pulled on them for what seemed like hours. Even Emmett couldn't get them off. "We'll have to either create a key to unlock them...or wait for Bella to wake up...I'm sure she'll have an idea." Of course Carlisle was right...Bella would think of something.

We all went home and I placed Bella up in our room...and waited...

And waited...

And waited...

After about 4 hours of waiting, she finally stirred. "Are you serious?" I was about to say something. "Nobody could get these stupid chains off me? Why must I do everything?" She rose and snapped the chains down onto her leg. Scratches appeared on her legs from the impact...but at least the chains were off. "Emmett...could you come here?" Emmett appeared in the doorway. "Punch this thing as hard as you can..." His eyes widened. "But what if I hit...?" She shook her head. "Don't worry about me. Just punch as hard as you can."

She ended up crashing through the window and outside. She groaned in pain. I rushed out to her. Babbling time...I actaully don't know what I said. Something along the lines of why did you do that...but I don't remember. She pressed her lips to mine to shut me up...ok, I guess she can have her way...this time. Carlisle joined us in a matter of moments, Emmett right behind him. "Bella, what happened?" She scoffed.

"What do you think? James tricked me. That woman was another vampire who knew Edward and I. She could change between human and vampire. Then flat line signaled the change from human to vampire...not a human death..." She paused..

"that bastard is smarter than I gave him credit for...just great. well if he wants a fight...he'd better bring it...and bring it hard."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that!! please review!! You feel like flamin...Flame on! Oh and by the way...this story is 40 pages...00 


	15. Chapter 14

Ok here's the much awaited chapter! yes!!

Still own nothing...

* * *

Chapter Fourteen 

BPOV

Damn him….well, not much anyone can do about it now. I swear, as soon as I can get out of this bed, I am going to kick his ass. I couldn't help but let a couple of growls escape at the mere thought of his name. Jasper was interrogating me about my little episode. "Bella….please. You really need your rest. Now tell me again, what did he cut your back with?" I shrugged. "Don't know. Said something about a sword that can actually harm us….but personally, I find that hard to believe. I think he was just telling me that to scare me…it felt more like claws if anything. I can't believe that I couldn't see though his trap…." God, I hate myself.

If even I can't see his trap, how can I protect my family? That's just it….I can't. I don't care if Alice sees this time. I am going to find James and…I haven't gotten that far yet. Hey, it's a dangerous life we lead…..either a kill or be killed game that we play. And let me tell you this….

I don't plan on dying any time soon. So I have no choice really….and he knows it. And that makes the game interesting.

"Bella, don't you dare! We'll never let you do it so just forget it!" I groaned. Again, curse her foresight. I don't see how to get around it. If I keep changing my mind, then she'll see the pattern and catch me, and obviously I can't just stick with one decision. Oh…..duh….my power.

Of course. In times of insecurity and fear, even the strong and powerful can be forgetful and panic. Human….I mean….Animalistic nature?

I blocked myself completely from Alice's visions. She'll most likely think that it means I have no future….that I'll be dead soon. Gah, why is life so complicated? Sometimes I wish I was just normal….a normal stinking human who doesn't know anything about life…who can go and get drunk and have a one night stand. Well, that may be a little much, but I'm sure you understand….you lucky humans you.

Anyway, I guess luck is somehow on my side today since Carlisle is at the hospital working again. Otherwise it'd be the whole contingency plan question game again….and in my defense, I only did that once….well, not really.

Now, time to make a deal with the devil himself. Without taking off the little shield around me, I reached out to James with my mind.

James POV

Of course Victoria is late….she always is. I should have left her years ago, but I need a second trackers opinion…though I'm always right.

_James, what will it take for you to leave the Cullens' and me alone? _

Finally, the little bitch is catching on. Took her long enough.

**Simple, give me your power and your future position among the Volturi and I will never disturb you again. **

Silence was my partner while I waited for her to respond. She hadn't closed the connection yet, so I knew she was going to answer. One little word made my day.

_Fine. As you wish. Just leave them out of this._ The connection closed.

Perfect. Of course I'll leave her precious little mate alone. They get Alice while I get her. I never disturb someone beyond the grave. And I did promise I wouldn't disturb her….didn't I?

"I'm back…" Ugh, there's that voice again. I swear, as soon as I'm put into power, the first thing I'm doing is throwing her into the dungeons. She is so annoying. "Good. Now we can get to work." Just for a little while longer…. Now since she's bound to this little promise, we can get this show on the road. I turned to the direction of their stupid home and proceeded to walk forward to my rightful destiny.

Ahh…victory is so sweet.

BPOV

He would most likely be here soon. Alice had, of course, called Carlisle, who came rushing home once again. He walked right up to me, anger and disappointment clear in his honey gold eyes. I averted my gaze to the window. He's probably out there now. Something moved among the bushes and trees.

Yep, he's out there alright. His red eyes caught my gaze and held it.

Carlisle sighed, "Bella, why do you insist on looking for danger?" I still hadn't met his gaze. He grabbed my face, turning it towards him. But I was hopelessly lost. Those eyes….they will always haunt me. I see them when I close my eyes. Yet when I look into them, I can't help but lose myself in them. Now, don't think that I actually like James…eww gross no. But….I can't describe it. It's just that feeling of fear that keeps my eyes on them. "Bella, what are you looking at?"

The eyes disappeared.

I shook my head, trying to clear away the mess the red had created. "N-N-Nothing. I thought I saw something moving out there, but it was just the wind." Terrible lie. He narrowed his gaze, obviously not believing me. He kept his gaze on me, but walked over to the window.

EPOV

"N-N-Nothing. I thought I saw something moving out there, but it was just the wind." Lie. I can tell she's lying….and normally she's very good at it. But that little stutter….just that one little thing….told me it's a lie. Carlisle thought the same thing. _She never stutters unless she can't control her fear. Something's out there. Watch her. I'm going to look._ I nodded and walked over to her. I led her over to the couch and realized that she was shaking. "Shhh...Bella...You're safe...shh.." I tried to soothe her, but it obviously wasn't working. So, I laid kisses down her neck, told her I loved her...all that mushy good stuff.

There was a knock on the door...who on earth...? Esme went and opened the door.

"Hello. I have come to claim my prize." That bastard...

**Hmm...should I be evil and stop here? Mmmm...nah...let's be nice**

How dare he...he has no right coming here.

"Get out."

Wow, with all of our voices combined, we really do sound terrifying...not that I'd expect anything less from vampires. I pulled Bella tightly to my chest, her somewhat behind me. I would not let him take her from me. He would have to kill me...no...kill all of us to get to her. And there's no way he would win. This thought relaxed my mind, but my body refused to respond to it and stayed tight and coiled...ready to strike at any moment. "She never told you did she? Ha! I'm not surprised. You see, your dear little Isabella and I made a deal. I'll hold my end once she holds hers." He grabbed Esme, his arm around her neck, and began to walk away. Carlisle let out a terrible roar. "Now now, we wouldn't want Mrs. Cullen to be hurt in anyway now would we?"

He was right. Carlisle stepped back, but growls wouldn't quit leaving his throat. "Stop it James." Bella was no longer in my grasp. She was in front of me, next to Carlisle. How did she...? "It's me you want. Let her go." No. She stepped in front of Carlisle, who was now frozen. James released Esme, who didn't move. _Should I fight him? Or should I...?_ "Esme, it's alright. It's over." Bella walked over to her. She was sacrificing herself for my...her...our family. No...Bella...please no... She stood by James..."I'm so sorry everyone...really I am...so sorry..." She gave me one more heartbreaking smile. And before I knew it...

She was gone.

I sank to the floor, heartwrenching sobs crushing me. If you think it was bad for me, just look at Carlisle. He stood completely frozen...not a single emotion in his eyes, not a single thought running through his head. We were both broken men. Both broken by betrayal. Broken by the bond we shared with one...one of love and friendship. Carlisle disappeared into his room...and I disappeared into mine.

I didn't see him or anyone in my family for almost a month. And at this rate, Bella is dead...and I have no reason to live.

BPOV

I know I've betrayed their trust...it's something I'll probably never regain. Maybe I'll go back to Italy after this is over. Go back to college and teach or something...who am I kidding? Before I know it, I'll be back on their doorstep begging them to forgive me...begging them to allow me to live with them for a short time.

Then I'll be on my own again...oh what a future to look forward to.

* * *

Eh...I personally think it wasn't that great but I hope you enjoyed that. please review!! You feel like flamin...Flame on! 


	16. Chapter 15

Ok here's the much awaited chapter! yes!!

Still own nothing...

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

CPOV

I couldn't believe it. She had gone against her word and given up. Never in all my years of knowing her...I never would have guessed she would have surrendered so easily. It's just not her.

My eyes widened at my sudden realization. She never surrendered…he threatened us most likely. He played on Bella's weaknesses…her care and love for others…her self-sacrificing nature.

I looked at my watch…it had been nearly a month since she had left. I had refused to see anyone except Esme. She did her best, God bless her, but I was devastated. But she never left me…she never stopped trying, never stopped caring.

But I understood now. James was one smart bastard. I jumped off of my bed and sprinted into my office. I scanned through my vast collection of books. I knew there was one in here that would tell me everything.

" Carlisle? What are you looking for?" I shushed whoever was behind me. The little commotion I had stirred up moved everyone into my study. I looked through book after book after book. Volume after volume….nothing helped!

"Damn it!" I threw the final book on my shelf into the wall. "None of these goddamn books can tell me anything!" I ran my hand through my hair. I paced around my room; there had to be something.

"Emmett, Edward- Go into Bella's room and bring me all the books you can find. Search everywhere. Alice, Jasper- Go into Jasper's study and bring me all of Jasper's books."

I was going to find something that could help…no matter what. Bella had brought joy into our family and love into Edward's life. I'll be truly damned if I let that get away. I have to find something…maybe something over trackers and their weaknesses?

EPOV

We came back with so many books. And I thought Carlisle had tons of books. "Here you go Carlisle. Every single book we could find from Bella's room. We searched it clean." Almost…there was one safe that we couldn't get into. It needed a key and a four letter word. We tried everything. It was indestructible. Not even Emmett could get into it.

Alice and Jasper arrived at the same time, carrying tons of books. I've never seen so many books. Carlisle started with Jasper's collection, tearing through book after book. Each time he threw aside another book, his movements got more and more violent.

We all were watching in almost horror as Carlisle finished looking through every book, in about 3 hours. When he threw aside the last book, he looked defeated. "Nothing….not one thing in all of these books." He raised his gaze to meet mine. I couldn't identify the emotion running through his tawny eyes. "Are you sure this is everything? There wasn't any loose floorboard……"

He trailed off as his mind went on a frenzy. I couldn't make sense of anything in his mind. "Well, she did have a safe that Emmett couldn't get open….." I had barely finished speaking when Carlisle blew past me. I looked towards Alice. She had been keeping track of James' movement for us. She nodded. "She's alright. She's a fighter Edward; she's not going to give in easily."

"Edward! Come here, I need your help!" I ran into Bella's room once again. It felt strange being in her room without her there or even knowing. _My room's always open. You can come in here anytime for anything, even if I'm not here. _Her words rang through my head as if she were standing right next to me. Carlisle was examining the safe. "Four letter word….four letter word…..I know where the key is…….four letters…."

He knew about it….then why didn't he tell us? Never mind that. "What did Bella cherish the most in her human life?" Shoot, he expects me to remember? Well let's see….she was always very hopeful…..loving……. I typed in both hope and love….neither worked. What if…..

I had planned to marry her if my memory serves me correctly. So what if it's….? It worked! "What did you use?" I smiled. "IMSM….her initials….for after we were married." Alice giggled, "Love works in strange ways. Apparantly it has our Bella writing her initials everywhere." I glared at her, "And the key?" Carlisle rolled his eyes. "She said and I quote 'the key lies with my heart. The one who has my heart has the key.'" He looked at me.

I have it? How on earth do I have it? "You have her heart, do you not?" The key lies with her heart..."It's not me...It's all of us..." I ran back downstairs. Where would she keep it? I searched through everything...no key. As I was searching the fireplace mantle, I came across a photo that we had taken a while back. It was just our family, before Bella had come.

Everyone looked the same, except me. I really did look gloomier, not as happy and complete. When I picked it up, it felt a little heavier than I remember. Not that it was heavy, just the weight felt different. I turned it over and opened the back. There it was. It was a golden skeleton key. No, not skeleton as in it had a skull on it...just the style. There was an engraving on the back. _"My home is where my heart lies"_ That little sneak...she put it there, knowing that we would be needing it soon.

"Did you find it?" I handed it off to Carlisle. He put the key in and the door swung open, creaking all along the way. A small book rested inside, along with a few others things. Keys to unknown locks, maps to uncharted territories...kind of the things you'd find in an explorer's house. The book was simple and red. It didn't look special at all. Carlisle opened it very carefully...who knows how old it is... "Here we go. Just what I wanted.

_When the heir finally becomes one with the night, she will gain a power. A power so beautiful, so deadly, that all men will seek to obtain it. For all men are greedy and self-interested. One will find it, yet he will never get it. The power molds only with those who are self-sacrificing, he will never be able to control it. Yet, if he performs the ceremony on the full moon, he will not need control. It will be as easy as snapping a twig. May the heavens above be with the heir...and may they protect her from this treacherous fool._

Full moon...? "Oh no...Alice...when's the next full moon?" Alice froze as she searched through the future. I only caught glimpses of her vision.

"Tonight..."she whispered.

BPOV

It had been one month...and not a word. Well, I guess I deserve it. I did trick them. I can only hope that they can forgive me...and maybe they'll find my clue and come to help me. I laughed darkly.

Hell no. That will never happen. Carlisle probably hates me so much right now...and I never told him my other secret. A swift blow to my stomach brought me out of my thoughts. An evil cackle filled the air.

"Where's your precious family Isabella? Aren't they coming to get you?"

Bitch..."Shut it Victoria. You and I both know that James is only using us both to get his way. He used you to find me...two trackers are better than one. And he'll use you until he doesn't need you anymore. Then you'll be nothing more than a pile of ash and you know it!" Another blow hit my stomach. "Damn you Swan. And damn your family too." She threw me against the wall.

Now, you're probably thinking 'Come on Bella! What's wrong with you?? Fight back and kick her ass.' You have no idea how difficult it is to resist doing that. But, I've made myself fight against that urge. And now you're probably wondering 'Why on earth would you do something so stupid!? You know you can kick their asses easily.' I will not fight them. Any mistake I make could affect the Cullens'.

And I won't let anything happen to them.

Victoria left shortly after that. They've been keeping me hostage somewhere south...Texas I think. All I know is that it's always sunny here and the temperatures are much warmer than those in Forks. And I'm not allowed to go anywhere. They've locked me up in a room...why not just chain me to the wall while they're at it? Heck why not bring in the whips and cannon balls? Oh, let's not forget the Chinese torture method. Having water drops hit your head continuously for eternity can make even the sanest vampire lose it.

A few more hours passed before another visitor graced my presence. "Oh how I enjoy this. It's just like old times." I spat in his face. "We have no old times. You followed me, killing those that you thought would take me from you, when I WAS NEVER YOURS!" He glared at me. As chilling as it was, I saw through it. I saw that insecure, lost, and helpless man I had helped out. I thought he was ok...that maybe since Edward was dead, I could live with James. God, I can't believe I ever thought that.

He grabbed a fistful of my shirt and hoisted me up, so my face was unbearably close to his. "You could still be mine Isabella. I'll forgive you for running from me." He pressed his...disgusting, atrocious, putrid...Gross, he kissed me! I threw my head at his forehead, head butting him. He dropped me to the ground as he went out the door. "I've given you too many chances Isabella. You could have been mine. You could have been the mate of the soon to be most powerful vampire the world has ever known. Fame and fortune would have been yours." I spat my venom in his direction again.

"Never."

Now they bring in the chains. I was chained to the wall for the rest of the day. I was so thirsty. They would bring me a human almost every day, but I refused to disappoint Carlisle anymore than I already had. If anything, I was sticking to his diet. So, because of that, I haven't satisfied my thirst in a month. I knew I wouldn't last much longer. I could just make myself immune to human blood...but something told me I couldn't do that. Some voice kept telling me to save my strength for the battle that would determine the heir. So I listened to it, and kept fighting my urges.

Night fell. I looked out the window. What do you know...a full moon... Had it really been so long? Someone grabbed me. "Come on. We're doing this the right way." I was bound and gagged. Normally, I would just rip through the flimsy cloth holding me...but I was so weak. I don't think I could have ripped a piece of paper I was so weak. I was lead into a meadow, similar to the one I had shared with Ed...Edward. Only this was the exact opposite. No green pasture here, just a desolate wasteland. The full moon was shining brightly on a stone table...what is going on?

I was thrust onto the table, tied down by chains once again. "Now, say the incantation." Oh no...Now I understand. He knows he can't control it. So he's using the perfect ceremony to contain my power. Why didn't I see this coming? I sighed.

_"To the powers in the heavens above,_

_I, Isabella Marie Swan, the heir to the throne of the vampires, the throne of the Volturi, give my power, the beautiful and disgusting power you entrusted to me,_

_give it to none other than..."_

"Bella! Stop now!" I stopped immediately. I knew that voice...I would know it anywhere. Carlisle! I had to get free. I began struggling against the chains. My family was fight ming my enemy. But I couldn't break them. I was too tired and too weak. I couldn't do anything except watch in horror as they fought. "Get the boy!" Victoria grabbed Edward, her nails at his neck. James laughed as he turned towards me. "Now, finish it." He ripped me from the table and hoisted me into the air.

"Finish it or your mate dies." I couldn't help but glance at Edward. He was shaking his head. _Don't do it Bella. Don't do it. Our world needs you in control._ I sighed as his thoughts entered my head. I had to finish the incantation...who knows what would happen if I didn't.

_"I give it to none other than...Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" _James smiled disappeared. "NO!" I was pulled out of his grasp as Edward and I glowed a bright gold. Edward ripped himself from Victoria's grasp and pulled me into his arms. "What's happening?" I smiled at him. No word could describe how tired I was. I leaned into his arms. "My power is becoming yours. All you have to do is accept it. Then, they'll be gone.." I could feel myself getting weaker and weaker. "But what about you?" I shook my head. "Don't worry about me. I wouldn't be of any use to you anyway. I'm far too weak, after not hunting for longer than a month. Just accept it and finish them off."

I would die. There's no other way. He has to accept. I was going to die...and he knew it. If he accepted, that was it for me. If he didn't, even I don't know what would happen. "I do not accept your gift. It is your's and that is how it will remain. " Something shot through me. I can't describe the feeling. Pain and pleasure all at once. I was thrown from Edward's arms, back into the forest. "Bella!" I thought Edward had reached me first.

But the arm around my waist was too hard, too cold. As was the one at my neck. Great, out of the hands of evil to be thrown back to them. He planned this all along.

"Surrender now...or she dies." What did it matter? I was completely drained. But, I have just enough for one more hit. I focused all my pain, all my sadness, all my anger at Victoria and James. I very faintly remember hearing explosions before my vision faded. But what I remember most clearly...

I remember an angel calling me to the only place I ever called home.

* * *

Yes very long and intense. Hope you enjoyed it. I promise I'll be working to get out the next chapter. There's not much left to this story!!! R&R!!! 


	17. Chapter 16

Sorry this took so long. Just finished my winter term and I had a crazy schedule with term tests and all. I hope that you all enjoy this. Please R&R:)

Thanks for waiting on me! Enjoy!

Still own nothing...every character goes to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

Chapter Sixteen 

EPOV

I think I can openly claim that I have never been more terrified in my entire existence. And I thought it was terrifying when I was dying with the Influenza, or when I watched as Rosalie killed her fiancée in a spit of rage, or even when I watched as Emmett killed the one who's blood called to him. But this…this is something that will never leave me. Pain worse than the change…

Bella fell to the ground and didn't get up. She didn't even move.

Now normally, I would have known that she was alright because we can't die that easily. But, as the ashes of James and Victoria fell around us, I felt, probably for the first time in my entire existence, vulnerable.

Her eyes were slightly open, watching us….as she always had. "Bella…"someone whispered. She smiled, wincing in pain as she did. She sighed, "I'm fine….I'm fine." She struggled to raise herself up. She groaned as she managed to push herself up into a sitting position. Her breathing was slow and labored.

I sprinted over to her, resting her body in my arms. "Come on, let's get her home." I nodded as Carlisle took off. Once we got back, I rested her body on my couch. Ok, enough of this.

I'd be lying if I said I was completely calm and collected. In fact, I was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Jasper did his best to calm me, but there was no way on earth I would be cool while my Bella is laying in front of me….possible dying.

Or already dead….please don't let that be the case.

Carlisle was running every test known to our kind on her. Each time he'd start something new, Bella just laughed. After about the fourth try, she finally spoke. "Am I finished being a vampire's lab rat yet?" I sighed in relief. She'd be ok.

Carlisle rolled his eyes. "You seem fine. But I want you to stay in bed for a few days and I'll monitor your progress. If you get well, then you may move around again. If not….." She started laughing.

"If not, throw me to the dogs."

I groaned. At least she's back to normal…at least as normal as she can be.

BPOV

Yes…excruciating pain shot through every part of my body. But, that's really nothing new know is it? I'll be up and walking around by tomorrow, hopefully. As I laid on Edward's couch, I couldn't help but let my mind wander. I wondered about my future, the Cullens' future...heck I was even thinking about school. Now, you know there's an issue when someone's itching to get back to school and...gulp...learn. Now, I don't have that issue. I wanted to get back to my human friends...the little number that I did have.

Ok no, I lie.

I'll admit it. I love learning. There's always that challenge that seems impossible, yet if you know this certain aspect of some subject, it's no longer impossible. Ok, wow, I'm really ranting here aren't I?

I tried to stop myself from thinking some things. Believe me... I really did try. But the thought of 'What would the Cullens' lives be like without me' squeezed its way into my brain and latched on. I kept thinking that maybe their lives would be better off if I were out of the picture. Don't you think so? I mean, supposedly, I'm going to take the lead of the known vampire world in a couple of years...which means I may have to drink human blood...become what haunts and terrifies young childern...a human sucker. And the Cullens'...

they would never approve.

I would always see that disappointment and sadness in Carlisle's eyes...regret possibly running through his eyes whenever I'd look into them. I would always be remembered, to them at least, as the one who couldn't do it...who couldn't at least try to let whatever humanity remains inside of us show...the one that betrayed them for power and control. Maybe it would be better if they just forgot. I mean, with taking care of each other, taking care of themselves, acting human, keeping control...the list is endless...but with all of that going on...who knows? Our kind can be easily distracted and things can be forgotten. Just because we have fantastic memories doesn't mean we always remember things.

"Bella?" I didn't move my eyes from the ceiling. It was Edward, but I was too busy thinking. He came and sat down, moving my head so it was now on his lap. He stared at me curiously. "We've been knocking on the door for some time now." I still didn't answer. Just stared. "A penny for your thoughts?" I rolled my eyes. I shifted my body, ignoring the pain that still lingered.

You try blowing not one, but two people up...if you're not sore and in pain...you are my hero.

I sighed. "I don't even know what I'm thinking. There's so much running through my head...I wouldn't know where to start or where to stop. It's just a big jumbled mess of nothing." I focused on him. "So keep your penny." He gave me an annoyed sigh. I laughed, savoring the moment. Who knows how long it will last... I lifted my head, so my lips were just inches from his. "I can tell you one thing I'm thinking of." He smiled, "Oh? And what is this one thing?" He gently kissed me, as if I were a breakable doll. I guess at the moment, that's kind of what I was.

"BELLA!!"

I groaned as I pulled away, setting my head back down into his lap. He growled at the intruder. "Alice, is now really the time? I have not seen my mate in the longest time...must you barge in everytime?" She giggled. "You do it to us all the time." I glared at her. "Yeah, I mean he's only a mind reader. How on earth would he know what's going on in your rooms?" She stopped giggling. "You can't just hog Bella. We all want to know she's still breathing too." I just ignored her.

I still didn't move from that black couch. The family came up a few minutes later, finally realizing that I wasn't going to move. They all asked the usual. "How are you feeling? Is there anything we can get you? Do you need to go hunting?" I shook my head at all of their questions. What I needed to do, was to leave. But I didn't technically 'make' the decision. I was a bit wiped, and I didn't feel like using my power. "You all need to go hunting. You haven't been in a while." Various members agreed to go, but I couldn't convince everyone to go.

Once everyone retreated into their rooms, I begged Edward to go. "Edward, have you seen your eyes? They're getting darker and darker by the second. Please go. There's no danger for me anymore. It's gone. I can't bear to see you struggle. I don't have enough experience with changing a full vampire into a halfa, and I'm in no condition to practice for a while." He still wouldn't budge.

Time to resort to seduction.

I placed my lips next to his ear, "You won't go for me Edward?" I slowly kissed down his neck, pleading with him as I went. "You won't be gone long. Just long enough for me to get cleaned up." I could see his eyes glazing over. I kissed back up his neck. "Besides, once I feel clean, I may feel up to doing other things." My lips were at his temple, trailing across his now closed eyes. "Maybe going out for a run, or going back to the meadow..." Down his nose and across his cheeks. Goodness he is stubborn. I reached the cornor of his lips, "Or anything you want to do..." I trailed off, in hopefully, a seductive tone. I wouldn't know...I've never seduced someone before...

At least, not on purpose.

He let out a shaky sigh. "Very well I'll go." I smiled. The next thing I knew, I was pinned to the ground, Edward's body hovering over me. "That's not very nice. You seduced me." I shrugged, "I couldn't get you to go any other way." He playfully growled, "Are you trying to get rid of me Isabella?" I smirked and rolled us over. I leaned down so my hair was covering his face and my lips were at his ear, "If I were trying to do that, I would have done it by now."

He flipped us back over and kissed me passionately. I savored his taste, his sweet smell...everything about him. My mind had nothing else on it. Only Edward was running through my mind. That...and how much I'd miss him after all of this was over and done. "Edward! Quit making out with Bella! We're leaving!" I laughed. Edward groaned and pulled us both to our feet. "I'll be back in a few hours. Please be careful."

And he was gone.

I went over to my closet and began searching for something to wear out. I pulled out a kimono shirt and a pair of jeans. I quickly hopped into the shower, heat at full blast, wanting to leave before I could change my mind. I hurried out and made myself look presentable to some sort of staff...I was hoping to get a job somewhere...wherever I ended up. I packed just a few simple belongings: sets of keys to random houses in different countries, one thousand dollars, photos of the Cullens...I couldn't control my sobs.

_They will be better off without me. Their happiness is more important than mine._ I would never forget them. But, with everything they do, I would become nothing more than a distant memory fading into the distance.

**_Dear Cullens, _**

**_I can't help but laugh as I write this to you. Here I am thinking that I'm doing the right thing for you all, being all courageous by pulling you from the danger that will follow me...but in reality, I'm nothing more than a worthless coward. I was afraid that you would forget about me Carlisle. I didn't want to go through life wondering what would happen if I had the guts to see you again. I wanted to meet everyone in your family, though I am connected to almost all of them in some odd way. I wanted to know if Edward still loved me after all these years. Had he found someone better suited for him, you would have been reading this long ago. But since he hadn't, I couldn't pull myself out of his life. I should be apologizing to you most of all Edward. Don't get me wrong, I love you so much that you can't even begin to imagine the pain I feel right now as I'm saying good-bye. But, I'm not for you. _**

**_My life's too unpredictable to stay in one area or with one family for too long. The Volturi are coming for me soon. I have no idea how soon, but I'll send myself to the Lake of Fire myself if I allow the Volturi to get you all in their grasp. Remember the one that was with James and Victoria? The old woman that "died?" Well, she's gone to tell them. And they'll follow me till the day I die. I know that with great power comes great responsibility...but I can't take that position yet. I'm just not ready. They can't possibly expect me to take control of our known world in my current state. That would be insane!_**

**_I'm sorry Carlisle. This is the second time I've pretty much deserted you. Last time, at least I think so, was worse than this time though. Last time, I left you all alone, only to run into Edward. I thank God for that every day...that you found a companion to live with. This time, I leave you with a family behind you. I'm sorry I couldn't be the daughter you and Esme deserve. Tell everyone that they have every right in the world to hate me...and they should. They should be disgusted by my mere presence. I have betrayed you and have thrown you into the face of danger without any warning. _**

**_Edward, no word in any language can describe the pain and sorrow I feel right now. You mean everything to me; you always have and you always will. You have my heart, whether you want it or not. Do as you wish with it: break it, crush it, burn it...whatever you want. You and I both know that I deserve it. I never told you, but I actaully dated James for sometime. I believed you were dead, so I figured that maybe I could find happiness in someone else. Never love no, only happiness. And he was fine, for a while. Then we ran into Victoria. She seduced him and slept with him. She convinced him that he was destined for greatness...that my power should have been his. _**

**_He completely agreed._**

**_Then the beatings began. He tried to beat my power out of me. After a few months of this harsh treatment, I left. That was why I traveled to Europe all those years ago. I was searching for Carlisle, hoping for a place to stay until I pulled myself together. That's what caused my run in with the Volturi. I'm still chuckling as I write these pathetic words. I can't believe that I managed to convince myself to go. But, I feel that it's the right thing to do. I think that we as vampires grow soft over time. A century ago, I would have screamed this in your face and I would have made you watch me as I left. Well...maybe not that extreme but I'm sure you understand._**

**_I love you all so much. I'm hoping that by doing this, I am keeping you from any danger. It may seems as if I'm leaving you at the front line of a war, running away to save my own ass. I pray that it doesn't appear that way. I will treasure each and every one of you in my heart. I will never forget you. There is no word in any language or symbol that can describe my love for you or that can describe how sorry I am for this. I hope to see you again, once this is all over. But, if that can't happen, I will be seeing you all on Judgement Day. _**

**_Forever and eternally yours,_**

**_Isabella Marie Masen Cullen_**

With that letter, I took one last look at the magnificent white house, left the note on the door...and departed from my home.

EPOV

I guess you could say our hunting trip went well. My family was staying away for a couple of days, but I wanted to get back to my Bella. Right before I left, Alice slipped into a vision. A vision of Bella leaving. "No! Bella! What are you doing?" We rushed out of the woods. I was running faster than I ever have in my entire existance before. We made it to the house. Her bike was still there.

Phew. We made it in time.

"Wait...what's that on the door?" It was for all of us...it was from Bella. I let loose a howl of despair...we were too late...I would never see my beautiful Bella again...

BPOV

I heard Edward's pain cry. I wasn't that far. Only a few miles. But it felt like we were eons apart. And every sound that Edward released tore into my heart...each sound was cursing my down to the fire I belonged in.

* * *

It's not finished yet. I don't know how many chapters are left, but its almost over. Bring on the flames!! 


	18. Chapter 17

YAY!! Finally I get another chapter out. Spring's break is in 4 days so I promise that I'll update all of my stories. I've only been updating this one b/c ppl are so excited over it. Well, here's chapter 17. Enjoy my lovely readers!!

* * *

Chapter Seventeen 

EPOV

I couldn't tell you how long it's been. Seconds maybe…..but most likely months…..though it feels like millenniums since I've seen her beautiful face. We're still here in Forks….no one has any idea where she could have gone. She's blocked herself from Alice's view. I haven't left her room since she left. Carlisle's been dealing….he's trying to stay strong for the rest of us.

"Edward! Hurry up! We have a flight to catch." Yeah, you heard Esme right. We're leaving….leaving Forks……leaving any chance of Bella ever returning. Everything had been packed….Bella's room hadn't been touched. Carlisle joined me for one last visit in her room. "Edward, I won't even attempt to understand what was going through that girl's mind when she left us. But, I do know that she loved you. I haven't seen her in years, but the look that she gets when you're around….it lifts my spirits. That's why…." he turned towards me and smiled.

"We're going to find her. I refuse to let my family fall apart because Bella believes she is no good for us. We will make her see Edward. If she truly doesn't want to see, then we must let her go. But I promise you, we're going to find her. I will not rest until I know where she is and until she is back in your arms, safe and sound."

He was right. I couldn't just let her go. She is my other half….and if I'm lucky…I'm hers too.

BPOV

It's been three months. I would know. I've been counting the seconds that pass. Really obsessive I know. But if you were in my position, you would be doing the same thing. I returned home….or at least as close to home as I could get. I went to St. Charles. I know home is Chicago is it not? But, I don't think I could handle going there, but I wanted to be close to something familiar. If I were to go to Chicago, it would remind me too much of my choice. But I know that the Cullens' will be better off without me. Danger won't be following them everywhere, the Volturi won't be searching for them as we speak, and so on.

I decided to follow my father's footsteps. My real father….he was in the police department. When I first went to college, I majored in anthropology. I wanted to help people, like my father and Carlisle did before me. That's what I was doing for 30 years in Europe. Kiera Johnson was famous for identifying people's bones and solving the mysteries of their deaths. Know the show Bones…yep….based off of my….her life.

Sadly, she "died" in an airplane accident on the way to the States.

Anyway, I applied for school in St. Charles, as well as applying for a job as a forensic anthropologist in the hospital on the outskirts of the town. I knew the Cullens' would be coming near here soon, so I continued my normal pattern. Stay one town ahead, clean their house, prepare it for their next "life," and then move a couple of hours before they arrive. Yep, I was that close to them every time they moved. The only time I don't leave is when they go to the Denali clan.

But now, I'm a bit out of the pattern. I've completely blocked myself from the Cullens' and I've blocked them from me. I have no idea what they're planning. All I know now is every day after school, I go to the hospital, look at a set of bones, identify who it was, how they died…..the job's quite easy when you can tell how long they've been dead by smelling them. I know I know, gross. Plus, it makes the identifying easier. After doing that, I work as an assistant to the doctors, you know helping them on their rounds, diagnosing patients…the normal stuff. Now, don't go thinking this is a House or Grey's Anatomy thing…..I don't sleep with them. I could never betray Edward like that. Sure, they think disgusting things about me, but I always keep a blank face. I've hidden my emotions inside me, letting myself appear as a heartless bitch.

Don't care.

I've been here the entire time. And I'm not leaving until I absolutely have to. The only thing that would make me leave is if the Cullens' come here. I'm going to run from both them and the Volturi. If I have to….I will remove myself from power personally.

EPOV

"Ok, we can't search every time in the world. We have to start in bigger cities. Places she feels most at home in. Where would that be?" We were traveling up to Denali….by plane for some reason. Then again, I really don't care. We were all thinking of places Bella could have gone to. There were too many places in the world. She's been to too many of them and could have enjoyed any of them enough to return to them.

The Denali clan couldn't offer much help. They didn't really know her so they couldn't base any of their ideas off of her personality like we could. We were all sitting around their fire, each with their pair….except me, as usual. I felt Tanya's hand on my shoulder, her way of comforting me, but I couldn't shake Bella's face from my mind. Everyone left about an hour later, to turn in for the night.

Only Tanya and I remained in the living room.

I had moved to the couch, where she joined me. "Edward," do I detect seduction? "Why are you so worried about that girl? I still hold feelings for you….and I know you hold the same for me." Her hand found my knee, and was moving up and down my leg. I growled and pushed it away roughly. "I apologize Tanya, but you could never compare to my Bella."

She scoffed.

"What makes her so great? I'm sure she's nowhere near as beautiful, or as smart, or as powerful as I am….." I laughed at that. "She's more powerful than anyone in the world. She's supposed to take the reins after the brothers' step down." She froze. "S..Sh…..She's the heir!? But how is that possible?" I shrugged. "Maybe the higher power that controls our lives wanted to put a perfect woman in charge of our race. Or maybe, she's just unlucky, or to some...she's lucky."

After that, Tanya left me alone. It was nice too. I was allowed to loose myself in my memories of her, letting them fill me until I practically burst from agony. I missed her so badly. My family did what they could, but the only person that could bring me back was Bella…my other half. I had given her my heart…..and I never wanted it back. Even if she left me permanently, crushing me by telling me she hated me.

No, not even then. It's hers whether she wants it or not.

"I have an idea." It was the first time I'd spoken since my little feud with Tanya. Everyone fell silent. I had kept Bella's skeleton key with me, so I'd always have something of hers. I pulled it out and moved it through my fingers.

_Home is where my heart lies………_

"If she wasn't lying in her letter….if she truly does love me….then her heart lies with me. If I really do have her heart….she'd go back to where I first won it." Carlisle ran his hand through his hair, smiling like an idiot. I looked up, smiling the same way.

"She'd go back to our hometown…..to Chicago."

APOV

Of course! I would do the same thing….if I remembered where I came from. It makes sense. In times of turmoil and chaos, even we as vampires like to be somewhere familiar…somewhere that reminds us of home. It could be something as small as an heirloom that we use to remind us of our home. Or, it could be that we go back home. Bella would be one to do that.

I froze as a vision passed over me.

_We were in a house. Carlisle was standing in front of us, as if protecting us from an unseen source._

_"Honestly Carlisle," a silky smooth voice laughed as she spoke, "You really think that you can beat me, after all these years?" _

_Carlisle__'s eyes widened and a relieved and excited smile crossed his face. He rose out of his crouch, and headed for the source of the beautiful voice. It was... _

"Damn it. That's the second time I've seen that….and I still don't know who it is…." I couldn't help myself. I really wanted to know if my assumption was correct. If I was right, we were in Chicago….I think….and the stranger was Bella.

Jasper pulled me back into his chest. "Relax Al….I'm sure it will come to you." I smiled as he kissed my cheek. I could feel Edward searching though my mind, looking for my vision. He smiled, "I'd know that voice anywhere. Looks like I'm headed home…"

BPOV

I couldn't take it anymore. I was on the verge of an emotional breakdown. Everywhere I went, I could hear his voice. He was begging me to return to them…..begging me to stay out of danger….begging for me to love him……

I couldn't love him anymore than I already did.

So, because of my near breaking point experience, I took off for vacation. I headed for Chicago, hoping to get a little closure there. Edward's voice was still there. Maybe he still loved me….even after everything I've put him through…..it's not impossible, but it's unlikely. I lost myself in my thoughts as I drove to the city. Maybe I could just check up on them…you know, see how they're doing. I was afraid of what I would see.

Either they have forgotten me….or they're miserable. I pray it's not the latter.

I reached out for Edward's mind, hoping to somehow reach him without him really knowing. When I found him….I was shocked.

They were packing…leaving Denali…to come find me…Carlisle was thinking of what kinds of trouble I could have gotten myself into. Esme was excited about seeing her newest daughter and about seeing Edward happy again. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett were all planning on pounding me for leaving….as if. Rosalie….well, let's just say she has a colorful vocabulary.

Edward…he was thinking about me. About how he would hold me tight and never let me go again. How he'd made the mistake of letting me go once and how it would never happen again…..unless it was my wish.

"Edward….." I couldn't stop my sobs. _I love you Edward. _

EPOV

_I love you Edward…_ Bella? She could be using her power to speak with me...but then why hide from us? She's been blocking herself from everyone, so why change now? Maybe she's losing it, just like I am. No, she's not the type of person who would do that. So, option one is out. Option two: I really am going crazy from all the stress. Not only do I hear people's thoughts, but I also hear voices in my mind. I do that all the time...so option two, let's hope not. I wanted her to know that we are coming to find her. I made the mistake of letting her go once…and she was almost killed. I won't let that happen. I don't care if she really doesn't love me, I will love her for all of eternity and I will never let any harm come to her.

I waited. I heard my family come in, but I ignored them. "Edward?" I waited. "Can I say that he's lost it now?" I turned on Emmett. "Hush. I'm trying to hear something."

_I love you Edward. I love you Edward._

Option three: She really does love me. My subconscious knows it too. And it won't shut up until I listen to it. "Everyone ready?"

**I was going to stop here...but then I decided that it would be rude because I've made you all wait for so long... So onward we go!**

The plane ride wasn't too terrible. I mean, there were only 3 crying children, 5 lustful women who were after my brothers, my father, and myself...oh did I mention I was stuck between 2 of them? Both were most likely about 40...no offense to them at all...but what the heck happened? Totally kidding...somewhat.

Anyway, we arrived in Chicago on time...thank god. Only I really knew where we were going...Alice had an idea, but she didn't know how to get there. Let's hope that of all of my human memories, I remember this one the best. Cross your fingers and hope for no fuzziness. Sounds a bit strange coming from me, but you probably get what I'm trying to say.

Outside POV

As Bella raced through the newly developed highways of central Chicago, she racked her brain for the directions to the park...the same one the Cullens were headed for. The sun was shining, but Bella quickly fixed that. She wasn't going to let the sun stop her. She was going to that park. She needed the reassurance that if she were ever in trouble...that she could always go back...always try to find her heart.

But, deep inside, she knew that was impossible. Her heart was forever bound to Edward. Maybe...maybe part of Edward lived in the park...his human side...at least the memories. Maybe that's all she needed to try and survive. She knew that she truly did love him...and she believed that it meant she had to let him go...with her best interests for him in mind.

Edward was just the opposite however. He needed Bella. She was a drug and he was hopelessly addicted to her. He couldn't survive without knowing she was safe, whether it be in his arms or in the arms of another. That thought killed him...but if another made her happier, he would let her go...

The park was just the same. The flowers were in bloom, and a few were falling. Clouds had shifted over the sun, making it possible for the Cullens to search for their loved one. Edward walked around the familiar path, along the familiar trees and pond. When he reached the bench however, his heart leapt at the sight. There, sitting on the same bench they had used as humans, was his Bella. She was sobbing...a broken angel was sobbing.

"Bella..." The angel's head snapped up.

"Edward." His name on her lips sounded like sweet honey and sugar. He ran to her, scooping her into his arms, jumping for joy and crying from sadness.

"I love you." Both smiled as they spoke simultaneously. Nothing kept him or her from kissing the one they belonged to. Well, except for their family.

"BELLA!!!"

Petals fell as the family hugged and screamed in excitement. A white flower landed in Bella's brown hair. "Beautiful." Just as he remembered.

* * *

Odd ending I know. All of you readers out there who are begging me to get Ed & Bella together...HAVE HOPE!! I have big plans for one of our favorite couples. R&R!! Bring on everything...including flames! 


	19. Chapter 18

Finally spring break's here. I'm in Canada right now...and it is cold...for someone like me...who lives in the sun & where people get cold when it's under 95... Anyway, I'm working away right now. I hope you enjoy this chapter. This story is almost over. Probably two or three more chapters. Of course, I say that and before you know it, I've written six more. Here's chapter eighteen for your enjoyment. :)

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

BPOV

I don't think I can describe what I'm feeling. Happines, excitement, relief...love...feelings I never thought I would feel again. The Cullens had welcomed me back and forgiven me for everything...I didn't deserve it. I begged them to scream at me, refuse to let me stay with them, break me, beat me...whatever they wanted to do. Disregarding their earlier thoughts, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper just hugged me and said that I was never leaving again. Carlisle and Esme pretty much choked me in their grasps, fogiving me and still loving me. Then there was Rosalie.

"HOW THE HELL CAN WE JUST TAKE HER BACK?! SHE'S MADE OUR LIVES A LIVING NIGHTMARE!" Finally, someone who really is angry with me. I am grateful that everyone else forgave me, but to me, it's good to know that not everyone wants you. Makes you work for their acceptance. I wasn't really listening to her when she was yelling at everyone else. Acutally, I wasn't really paying attention to anything until something hit my jaw and sent me through the window.

Ow...

"Rosalie! That is enough. Stop this nonsense and act like an adult, not some spoiled child." Oh...so Rosalie punched me and now I'm outside. Wow, I'm really slow right now. And Carlisle just completely owned Rosalie...kinda. Go Carlisle. As she stomped up the stairs, Carlisle crossed his arms over his chest, turned towards me, and shook his head. "Just ignore her. She's being completely normal. Once she gets over the fact that she's not the most important thing in the world, she'll be fine. Are you alright?" I moved my jaw around and smiled. "I'll be fine. She's right though. How the hell can you just take me back?"

He jumped down and kneeled in front of me. "Because you're family...always have been and always will be. You've made my family complete. Now, Edward doesn't have to always come home to three _happy_ couples and spend the night trying to drown us out with. He has someone by his side now. He's not complete in himself anymore." He winked at me and I laughed. Such a rememerable father-daughter moment.

Now, you're probably wondering something right about now. Where the heck is Edward? Shoudn't he be here, ganging up on Rosalie with Carlisle? After getting me back again, he should be here practically super glued to me right? Well...no.

He said he had some business to do...something that would bore me and something that wouldn't take long. He promised to be back 2 hours ago. Now, I'm not saying that if he's not back at the very moment he promised , I would throw a fit and refuse to speak with him. No, I will give him his much needed space, but I would like to know what's taking him. Now to be sure that I don't go anywhere, he always has someone around me, constantly watching me. I'm sure they do it on their own free will too. This would normally be the kinda thing that would bug me. Someone's always around me, always crowding my personal bubble. Ha! That bubble burst long ago. Privacy is an unheard of aspect in the Cullen house. But, it hasn't gotten on my nerves yet. I guess it's because I know that they care for me. They care so much, they will drag me back to where I belong if they need to.

Not that I'd ever even consider leaving again. "Bella!" Guess it's Alice's turn today. Oh no...time to play Barbie Bella...goody goody.

I don't know what she did to me. One minute I'm standing outside her door, the next...I'm standing before a mirror...and I don't know who's staring back at me. The girl in the mirror was in a long, gorgeous, sexy red dress...something I would never even consider wearing, until Alice came in. It looked great...I won't lie it really did. But, it wasn't me...really. "Alice, I don't know about this." I truly didn't. This was something Rosalie would wear, not me. You know what she did?

She laughed.

"Bella, you look amazing. Edward will be drooling when he sees you. Now hold still and let me finish." What?!? "What more is there?" There was at least an hour more...shoes, make-up...someone help me. Nah I'm totally kidding. It wasn't that bad. "Ok, you're done. Edward's waiting downstairs." I stood up to leave. "Good luck Bella." Excuse me?

EPOV

God Alice...how long do you want to take? It's not like I'm in any hurry. I mean I'm only waiting for sunset which is in...oh...10 minutes!

"Edward."

Why was I raised in the early 1900s? If my mother hadn't taught me to be a gentleman, Bella would have been mine long ago. She looked perfect in her dress. It wasn't nomally her style, but it should be. She smiled at me...and I almost lost my self control. I kissed her passionately. "You are ravishing." She smiled. "Have fun you two."

_Good Luck Edward._ Oh sure, everyone gang up on me.

Instead of running to the meadow, which would have been much faster, we took the Vanquish. Of course, I drove over 100mph the whole way. We just might make it...cross your fingers everyone. The meadow was perfect. I had spent almost all day preparing it. I carried her up the trail because Alice had threatened to paint my Vanquish had I even thought about ruining Bella's dress.

"Oh my goodness." The meadow had turned golden, matching the sun.

I sighed. This was it. "Bella..." She smiled at me. "Bella, you mean everything to me. I can't imagine living without you. Before I met you, my life had no light, no stars, no sun. My eyes were covered by an unseeable coating...one only love could remove. Then you came. I could finally see. Everything was brilliant and colorful. You were a shooting star that shot across my sky. You've given my life a meaning and a purpose. To me, you are a drug. I can't even consider living without you. I guess all I'm trying to say is..."Here goes nothing. I got down on one knee.

"Bella, will you marry me?"

She froze. Those few moments were the most aggrevating and frightening moments ever. "Yes." My mother's ring fit her perfectly. The sunset was gone now. Everything had gone just as I had planned...and hoped. I laughed and spun her around. I lost my footing somehow...in the excitement I guess. I pulled myself on top of her and stroked her cheek. "I 've been waiting for you to ask." She kissed my throat. I couldn't stop the moans coming from my throat. "Took you long enough."

There goes my self control.

B&EPOV

It was a night neither of us would ever forget.

* * *

Ok that was really short...I promise the next one will be longer. Please R&R! 


	20. Chapter 19

Just in case there was any confusion as to their location, they're back in Forks now. Sorry if that wasn't clear.

Still own nothing...except in my dreams...

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

APOV

Yay! Edward's finally getting married!! Yep, I saw everything in a vision. Now, before I lose your silly minds to your imaginations, no...Edward did not get laid. I know I know...how on earth is that possible? Well, for one, my brother is way too moral for his own good...and Bella too for that matter. I sighed. No, their night consisted of cuddling and making out. Not really that exciting. But she accepted his proposal! Now, Edward won't be so alone and depressed. 'Oh don't worry about me...I'm complete in myself and I don't need a mate.' Ha! Complete my ass. Well, at least he's finally seen the light of reason...

I lie...

He's seen the light of reason on love...but not on...well, I'm sure you know. "Alice! I heard that." I laughed. They hadn't come home last night, so it was nice to spend the night without Edward's loud emo music. "Hey! My music is not emo!" I heard Bella shush him, "Edward, Alice, stop it. Everyone, Edward and I have something very important to tell you." I dragged Jasper downstairs. Everyone else was already down in the living room. Bella was standing across from all the furniture, Edward behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist...both were smiling crazily. I was nearly bouncing off Jasper's lap. I could tell he was trying to calm me...was he? I was too excited to notice. "Alice, you already know...we get that. Now we want to find out, " I opened my mouth to reply to Esme, "From Edward and Bella. Now hush."

Not fair. I pouted. I wanted to tell everyone that our prude and moral brother was getting married.

"I asked Bella to marry me..." A thick silence loomed over our heads..."And she's accepted." Two screams echoed through the house. One of excitement...and one of anger. Before anyone could do anything, Rosalie had tackled Bella and was choking her. "No no no no no!! I don't care if she says she loves Edward. She will not marry him." Edward roared at Rosalie and jumped on her. "Stop it!" Bella, somehow, pulled the two apart, threw Rosalie into Emmett's grasp, sat on top of Edward, and only came out of that little spat with a cut on her cheek.

Carlisle was furious...as was Edward. "Rosalie, how can you be so selfish? Would you honestly rather have Edward sulking around this house, alone and depressed, than have Bella become his wife? I can't believe you." Rosalie was shocked. "Carlisle...I...I..."He waved his hand, "Just leave. You're still a part of this family Rosalie, but I will not allow you to destroy someones happiness because of your vanity."

BPOV

I ran my hand over my cheek. The cut wasn't bad, but it stung like crazy. Yeah, the ice queen herself bit me. I'm not exactly thrilled to live the rest of eternity with a scar on my cheek. Oh well.

Carlisle was mad beyond belief. So Rosalie tried to kill me...big deal. "Just leave. You're still a part of this family Rosalie, but I will not allow you to destroy someones happiness because of your vanity." Wait...

"No!"

Everyone turned to look at me. "Don't send her away Carlisle. I'm fine. It's not that big of a deal. Besides, why are you sending her away? What if I had done that? Would you send me away too?" Got him. He sighed angrily. "Probably not. But you keep your temper in check...She tends to let loose anytime." I laughed. "That is a lie and you know it. You know how furious I was with James." I won. Carlisle calmed down, apologized to Rosalie, and headed for work.

Now for the other scream...Esme's scream. "My last child is finally getting married!!" She hugged Edward so tight, he may have turned blue had he been human. I stood over in the corner. Everyone was going up to Edward, hugging him, shaking his hand, messing up his hair...Needless to say, they were thrilled. I caught Rosalie's eye and motioned towards the woods. She nodded and walked out the back as I slipped out the front.

We walked through the forest in silence. I wanted to know why she hated me so much...what was it about my being here that caused her grief? We stopped in a small clearing with a small river running through it. We sat on opposite sides, carefully eying the other, our bodies tensing for a possible attack. "Why do you hate me so much?" What a way to start this conversation. She sighed, "I don't hate you...I'm just jealous." My eyes widened. She, the Sports Illustrated super model, was jealous of me, plain and simple me.

"I've grown used to always being the center of people's world. It was the same when I was human. Everyone loved me and always gave me tons of attention. When I was changed though, everything changed. I had expected Edward to behave in the same manner...to be following me everywhere I went, proclaiming his love for me...But that never happened. He didn't like me...and he really didn't like the idea of me being anything more than a sister. The feeling was mutual since I didn't care for him too much either, but I wanted him to pay attention to me. Then I saved Emmett and everything was fine...until you came."

I listened in silence. I didn't want her to like me if she didn't want to, but I did want her approval.

"Edward immediately fell for you. He was giving you the attention I had wanted him to give me. It wasn't fair. I had been with him for years and I had all the time in the world to impress him. Yet, within a matter of hours, he was completely obsessed with you. And I was jealous of you for that." She stood and walked over to me. "I apologize for my rude behavior. As you can see...I don't like competition."

I raised my hands, "I'm not stupid. The only thing I want is Edward...and your approval...of our engagement." She smiled. "I approve wholeheartedly. I want my brother to be as happy and as complete as the rest of us. I know that you can give him that feeling...my sister."

What a nice family moment.

EPOV

Emmett had just released me from his headlock when I realized that Bella was gone. "Where's Bella?" "Where's Rose?" Emmett and I looked at each other. Oh no... We about tore through the wall, but Alice stopped us. "Relax, both of them are fine. They're working through their problem like responsible adults. Do not go rushing in and possibly ruin everything. Rosalie's stretching here." She was right. Rose wasn't very good at accepting new people. I'm not saying it's impossible for her, but it's definitely a challenge.

They returned about an hour later, laughed like they were best friends. Whatever happened between them obviously helped. Rose and Emmett went off to do God knows what. Bella and I retired into our room. I had finally gotten a bed...not for the reason you're probably thinking of...at least...not yet. I pushed her onto the bed and jumped on top of her. "So, how was family time with Rosalie?" She rolled her eyes and smiled. "It went very well. I think we've worked everything out. Now, I just have to gain her respect...won't that be fun..." I kissed up her neck, "Mmmm...I love you." She smiled.

"I hope so. Marriage was your idea." We spent a good amount of time cuddled up on the bed, listening to music. A knock on the door brought us back. Bella froze when she heard it.

Oh no...Please don't let it be the Volturi...Not yet...What am I saying? Not ever...

* * *

Uh oh...is our favorite family in trouble??? You'll have to wait and see... I have a volleyball tournament this weeked, but I have nothing next week so I'll try to get the LAST chapter of this story out. And yes, there will be a sequal...there must be! R&R!! 


	21. Chapter 20

****

Here's the final chapter of home is where my heart lies. Enjoy the final chapter!

Regardless of how badly I want to own Twilight, I give all the credit to Stephenie Meyer b/c w/o her story, this one wouldn't exist. Oh and Face Down belongs to The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

On with the story!

* * *

Chapter Twenty

BPOV

I knew it wasn't who everyone thought it was. I pulled Edward out of our room and down the stairs. No one had moved from the living room since we had delivered our announcement except Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle had returned to work while Esme was in the kitchen...baking? Something about a cake as a gift...? When you figure it out, clue me in would you? Going back to the others in the room...Why is everyone so tense? Surely they know….Oh...

Whoever's at the door must be able to block themselves from Edward and Alice. Edward's hand completely covered my own. "Alice….?" Alice's frightened eyes turned toward us. "What do you mean you don't know?" Edward's hiss was so quiet, so chilling...I could feel the shivers falling down my back.

And he said my hiss was chilling...enough to make his bones rattle. Never heard it put that way before. I pulled myself away from his tight, protective grasp. "It's not who you think it is. I would know….that feeling of dread isn't here yet…" I turned my head towards the door as it opened.I froze as my golden gaze met a crimson one.

Who is that? Out of all the vampires that I have come in contact with, which let me say that number is too big to even think about counting...I've never seen him before.

Esme POV

I was so ecstatic that my youngest (or oldest depending on how you wish to view it) had finally fallen in love and was being loved by a delightful young woman. I had viewed Bella as my daughter from the moment she entered our home all those months ago. She just seemed to fit…like we were a puzzle, not even realizing that a piece was missing….until she came along. The family really does seem complete now. I no longer feel pained by Edward's solitude. He would return home from hunting trips only to retire into his room alone, claiming he wasn't at all fazed by the fact he was alone.

Now I know that he was waiting for someone. And when she came, everything was easier…for both us and for him.

I will admit this though. I am jealous of Bella. She can step into a room and in a matter of seconds,she will be loved by everyone around her. That welcoming aura...I wish I had it. I've been told I have a motherly aura, another kind that draws people in I guess. But it's nothing like hers. Plus, she knows my husband better than even I do.I know she doesn't do this intentionally, but his attitude and mood seem to reflect off her. When she's happy, he's more joyous than ever...when she's upset, he hits rock bottom. I know he loves me...if he didn't, he wouldn't have wanted to save me...

Anyway, after I pretty much choked Edward out of glee and excitement, I went into the kitchen. It's at times like these that I wish we were human, because then I could cook everyone a meal in honor of Edward and Bella's engagement. I guess a nice looking cake will have to do.

I spent the next few hours baking the cake. I know I know…we won't eat one single bite of it. Maybe one day we can…Bella did say something about working on being able to turn us into halfas. Maybe one day that will happen. I would love for my kids to be able to avoid being the monsters the world has cut us out to be. I would love for them to be able to feel the sun on their skin. Yes we can feel it now, but the difference is so great it's impossible to describe.

Monsters...that's how we are seen...or at least that's how our kind is seen. Oh how ignorant the human race has become. To them, evil is spilling coffee on yourself and not getting a full refund. Nah, only kidding...you see how this is humans are so shielded from what really is evil that they don't even realize the meaning of the word. A real monster is one who has no heart, one who could care less about how his (or her) actions affect others. A real monster is someone like James or...

My body shook as I thought of his name...

We are certainly not monsters. Sure, our hearts don't beat and we pull ourselves away from everyone like we're planning their doom...but we consider the humans every moment. If we do this, how will it affect not only us, but this person who sees it...We're sure to hunt in overpopulated areas, where there will still be enough for those humans who hunt.

A knock on the door brought me back. Oh no...please don't let it be the Volturi. I pray it's not. I quickly cleaned my hands and walked out of the kitchen. "What do you mean you don't know?" I had to repress a shudder. Edward can be truly terrifying when he wants to be. "It's not who you all think it is." Bella would know...I mean it is her future after all...

Then who could it be?

As the door swung open, my gaze met one I had hoped to never see again...one that always haunts me. I still remember my human life. Nothing has faded, so I remember it all. Every word spoken, every punch throw, every piece of furniture destroyed...every part of my heart ripped clean out. I thought he had died...he should be dead. It's been seventy years. Bella froze as their eyes tore away from mine and bore into hers. It was clear that she didn't know him...

And that rocked her to the core. She didn't know how to respond or how to proceed. And that's how she thrived. I prayed she would be able to improvise.

The man slowly entered the house, taking care to not tip anyone off. As he approached Bella, Edward began to growl. Bella raised her hand for Edward to stop. Surprisingly, he did...but I could still hear low growls emitting from his chest. The man raised his hand to Bella's face, as if to caress it. He roughly grabbed her chin, shoving her face in one direction...then the other. "You don't seem so special...I'm curious as to why you're the heir..." She said nothing. He circled her. "Nothing too interesting about you. But who am I to say? I am here for one thing...and one thing only."

He looked at me.

I couldn't hold myself back anymore. "How are you still alive Charles?" A cold laugh was my response. "I am alive the same way you are...if you could consider this alive. I've come back to retrieve that which was stolen from me...my wife."

No... "I'm not your wife."

EPOV

That man had no right. It doesn't matter who he is, my mother is no longer his wife...regardless of whether or not she was in the past. _Edward...Edward!_ My eyes flickered over to Bella, who was staring at the intruder. _Call Carlisle...I'll hold him off until dad can get here._ I moved my eyes towards the ceiling and back down. _Hurry!_ I walked out of the room, claiming I had left something in my room.

"Edward?"

"You have to get home now."

"What's wrong? Is Bella...?"

"She's fine. It's Esme."

I was met by silence on the other side. As I went back downstairs, I heard Bella talking lightly with the stranger. "Let's wait for my father to return. I'm sure you two can work out some sort of agreement." The man smirked wickedly. "No, I'd rather not. If I allow myself to wait for the master of the house to return, I may not be able to leave with my property. I'll just take her now, and...well, not worry about anyone else." I growled. As he advanced towards Esme, something flew across my vision. A lamp smacked the man, or Charles I should say, pushing him back towards the door.

"No one touches my mother." I swear...my eyes widened in fear. Bella's voice was threatening and provocative, yet seductive (most likely only to me). The "kids" formed a circle around Esme, with Bella in front. Charles growled at us and launched forward. Emmett met him halfway. I've never seen a fight like it before. Yes, Emmett was stronger than him, much stronger, but his hits were sluggish and off target. It was like his body was being controlled. Jasper flew out to help him, but was thrown back after experiencing the same feeling.

"Stay here."

Emmett was thrown back as Bella sprung forward. Obviously, Charles hadn't expected such a fight to come from someone her size, and he was caught completely off guard. Carlisle burst through the doors as Charles was thrown out the window, Bella right behind him. "Esme...Esme are you alright?" He pulled Esme into his arms, kissing her hair and forehead. She was a little shaken. Bella jumped back into the house through the window, leaves and twigs caught in her hair and dirt and rips on her clothing.

"Stupid forest...I had him..." Esme gazed at my Bella. "What happened?" She sighed and sank into on of the love seats. "I had him...he was mine...then that stupid tree got in my way." Emmett laughed, "Bella got beat by a tree? What is the world coming too?" She groaned, "Your not making my failure any easier Emmett." I walked over to her and lifted her face from her hands. "You didn't fail. Emmett knows he would never be able to track like you." She smiled and kissed my nose. "Thanks Edward."

Carlisle kept Esme under close watch the rest of the night. Bella ran on continuous hunts, tracking Charles to the outskirts of town, making sure he stayed away. After about her fourth run, I pulled her into our room, pressing her onto our bed. "Bella, you've gone out four times in the last four hours. He's not coming back." She relaxed into my touch and took a deep breath. "I know, I know...I just...I don't want anything to happen to the family that has taken me in so easily." I smiled.

Bella got up to shower. She was covered in mud and leaves. I heard her singing in the shower.

Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

She, probably more than anyone else, understands how Esme feels. I thought about how she said James beat her, the same way Charles beat Esme. I felt my anger rising. The mere thought of anyone hurting either of those girls made my blood, or venom, boil. It's impossible to believe that someone would hurt either of them was simply maddening. I knew my father and I hated the fact that we couldn't protect our mates from their memories. I wish there was a way I could...I don't want to say take away her memories of that experience...but prevent them from causing her pain and grief.

Face down in the dirt she said  
This doesn't hurt she said I finally had enough.  
Face down in the dirt she said  
This doesn't hurt she said I finally had enough.

I haven't ever heard Bella sing until now. It was amazing. I sat on the bed, completely stunned by the sound. "Edward?" A goddess stood before me...a goddess in a towel and dripping wet hair. I froze at my eyes racked her body. I groaned and fell back onto the bed. "Get dressed...you are really tempting my control." I heard her laugh. The next thing I knew, she was lying on top of me...thankfully completely dressed. She began to kiss up my throat, "I'm tempting to you am I? Surely you can resist..."

A new chapter of our lives was about to start. One we most likely wish had never been written. Yet...here we are. As is that monster who hides outside our world, waiting to destroy what we have build up...but he doesn't stand a chance. He may attack our bodies and minds...but after all...

Home is where the heart lies.

* * *

Well that's the end. Thank you to everyone who continuously checked to see if I had updated and that you all for being so patient with me. I really hope you liked the end of Home is where my Heart lies and I promise that I will be working really really hard to get the first chapter of the sequel out ASAP. Again, thanks to everyone who has followed this story since the beginning and to everyone who has helped me make this story what it is now. I owe each and every one of you big time. And now I will shut my mouth and get to work on the sequel. Be on the lookout for the currently unnamed sequel. R&R! 


	22. Sequel Info

**Attention Attention! The sequel to Home is where My Heat Lies will be called:**

?xml:namespace prefix o ns "urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:office" 

**With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility**

**I am working on the first chapter as we speak and I hope to have it out sometime today. **

**Here's a little sneak preview:**

I sighed. Of course all of this was happening at once. I sat on the floor, rubbing my temples, trying to keep my temper in check. You have got to be kidding me. "Are you serious?" Edward was rubbing my shoulders. They had to be joking. I stood up, pacing around the room. "Please calm down highness. It's not as bad as it seems."

Wrong thing to say idiot.

"Not as bad as it seems! Oh no, not at all. I mean honestly, there's only a raging psycho out there who's raising an army against us. Oh no I would say things are quite peachy. Wouldn't you?" The annoyance rolled her red eyes at me. "Why is he revolting against us? What does he want?"

I couldn't keep my eyes from wandering to Esme, both in an accusatory and a comforting way. "Her!" Dead meat walking. She walked right up to Esme. "We'll give him her." She raised her hand to strike. 

"You touch her, you'll be living underneath my feet….where you belong." She backed off. I groaned. Nothing I knew could possibly help us in this situation. Sure, I've dealt with armies rising against powers before….but I've had to fight on my own. Now I don't mean that I've had to fight alone…..I've never had to fight to keep someone alive before.

Now, I have to keep my family and my future alive. Hey people always say:

With great power…..comes great responsibility.


End file.
